Unexpected
by hollyg3
Summary: A surprise for Spinelli and Maxie! This is the stuff of fairytales. Well, it will be eventually. Gotta move through the angst first.
1. Chapter 1

Maxie crawled out of bed, careful not to wake Spinelli. He was pretty much back to his old self, but she wasn't ready to move back home yet. She had gotten used to cuddling up to her best friend at night. Seeing him each morning filled her with so much joy she could barely contain it. With a bright smile she grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom to shower and change.

Spinelli listened to the water running and pulled Maxie's pillow close, inhaling her scent. He sighed contentedly and drifted back to sleep.

After getting ready for work Maxie headed to the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and pulled out the grapefruit half she had been saving. Un-wrapping the plastic the bitter smell assaulted her and she was overcome by a wave of nausea. That's weird. She had been craving it all night and now she was disgusted by it. She left it on the counter and looked in the fridge for an alternative. The bottles on the bottom shelf were strangely attractive. She grabbed one of Spinelli's coveted orange sodas. She twisted open the lid and took a swig. It was heavenly. The bubbles even settled her stomach. She glance at her watch and cursed. How could the time have flown so quickly? She set the bottle down and raced out the door.

Spinelli heard the front door slam and pouted. He dragged himself out of bed and went downstairs. Upon entering the kitchen he was perplexed by the sight of Maxie's uneaten prized grapefruit, but even more by the fact that she had been drinking his "Nectar of the Gods". She didn't even like orange soda! He shrugged and finished off the carbonated goodness, before wrapping up the fruit and putting it away.

-

Maxie arrived at work with two hot coffee drinks. She brought one of them into Kate's office and took a sip of the other, burning her tongue. "Ah!" She set the cup down and fanned her mouth. The sudden movement made her dizzy. She plopped down onto her chair and held her head. When she felt better, she logged in to Kate's email and printed out all urgent notices.

A few minutes later Kate arrived. She was unusually happy. She breezed into the office and greeted Maxie with a smile. "Good morning, Maxie! How was your weekend?"

"Um, it was good. Thanks." Maxie replied in confusion. Kate barely asked her about her life. "And yours?"

"Fabulous! The wedding is back on! So prepare to be swamped today."

"That's great!" Maxie grabbed the stack of printouts. "By the way, here are your urgent emails. One of the designers is having a fit over the latest spread."

"What else is new," Kate snickered. She looked at Maxie strangely. "There's something different about you. Did you get a haircut?"

Maxie touched her hair. "Uh, no. I did get a new outfit, though." She stood up and turned to model it. Another wave of dizziness washed over her and she stumbled into Kate's arms.

"Whoa! Maxie. Are you okay? You look really pale all of a sudden."

Maxie felt sick. Maybe the orange soda wasn't such a great breakfast choice after all. "I don't feel so good," she said before running down the hall to the ladies room.

A few minutes later Maxie walked shakily back to her desk and sat down."

Kate came out of her office. "You know, if you're sick you shouldn't bother coming to work. I don't need to catch anything, especially with my wedding so close."

"I don't get it. I was fine this morning. Well, I didn't eat breakfast, but that shouldn't make me throw up. There was nothing in my stomach!"

"Don't you know that skipping breakfast can lead to weight gain?"

"I know! I never skip breakfast. I just… couldn't..."

Kate gave her a strange look. "How are you feeling right now?"

"Weird. Not sick, just--"

"Spaced out? Scattered? Not yourself?"

"Yeah!"

"Maxie, please forgive the assumption, but is there any way you could be pregnant?"

Maxie looked at her like she was crazy. "That's impossible! I haven't been with anyone since…" her voice trailed off. Oh. My. God.

Kate raised her eyebrows.

"No no no no no. It can't be. It was just one night. One stupid mistake! We didn't mean to. I almost ruined our friendship. Oh, god!" Maxie babbled. She started to hyperventilate.

"So there is a possibility." Kate picked up the phone. "Hi, this is Kate Howard. I need something delivered from the pharmacy ASAP."

-

Twenty minutes later Maxie stood in the ladies room staring at the pregnancy test. The instructions were simple. Pee on the stick and wait for the dreaded little word to appear. She was stalling. She wasn't sure she wanted to know. She wasn't ready for this. But Kate made it clear that she was not to leave the room until she had her answer.

Spinelli got off the elevator and was surprised to see Maxie's empty desk. Kate walked out of her office. "Hello, Mr. Spinelli. Are you here on business today?"

He smiled shyly. "Greetings, Fashionista. Apologies for my unannounced arrival, but I wanted to bring Maximista some sustenance. I noticed she didn't eat her breakfast this morning."

"That's very sweet of you. Wait a minute! Are you and Maxie living together?"

"Temporarily. Maximista has been my angel of mercy, nursing The Jackal back to health from his spleen removal surgery following his misfortune with a speeding car."

"You look like you've recovered."

He gave her a sad look. "Truer words were never spoken. And now Maximista will have no further cause to stay with me."

"Well, you never can tell."

Just then an anguished cry tore through the air.

"Maximista!" Spinelli ran down the hall.

"Spinelli, wait!" Kate caught up to him. "You can't go in there."

"But Maxie needs me!"

"Let me check on her. Would you please go wait in the office?" Kate slipped into the ladies room as Spinelli hesitantly walked away.

Maxie sat on the floor leaning back against the wall. Tears streamed down her face.

Kate saw the test in the sink. The word PREGNANT was clearly visible on the LCD display. "We have our answer."

"Oh, god. Oh, god. My life is ruined. My career is over before it's even begun," Maxie sobbed.

"Maxie Jones, pull yourself together! This is not the end of the world! And I'm not going to fire you just because you're pregnant."

"You're not?" Maxie wiped her eyes. "Why would you want such a slut working for you?"

"What? Where did that come from? You're not the only woman to ever find herself in this situation, you know!" She helped Maxie up. "But after that statement I have to ask… do you know who the baby's father is?"

Maxie gasped, "Yes!"

"Okay. Just checking." She patted Maxie's back. "Oh, you have a visitor that might make you feel better."

"Who?"

"Spinelli." Kate's smile became a frown as Maxie began to panic.

"No no no. He can't see me like this! He'll know something's wrong. I can't tell him. I can't. Oh, god."

"Maxie, calm down. It's okay. I'll get rid of him. But I don't understand. He's your best friend, isn't he? I thought you might want to talk to him."

Maxie pleaded with her tear-filled eyes. "I can't."

"Why not?"

Maxie looked away in shame.

_I almost ruined our friendship._ Kate's eyes went wide. "Oh, Maxie. Spinelli?"

Maxie sobbed.

-

Kate walked into the office and saw Spinelli sitting patiently at Maxie's desk. He still held the small bag in his hands, waiting to present it. "Mr. Spinelli?"

He stood up and greeted her. "What happened? Where's Maximista?" He hugged the bag to his chest.

Kate smiled sympathetically. "She's… having a bad morning. She'll be okay, though. I'll have her call you later."

"But I have—" He held up his bag and Kate took it.

"I'll make sure that she gets it." She ushered him into the elevator and waited for the doors to close. Then she dropped the bag on Maxie's desk before going back down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Maxie wiped away the last traces of mascara from her cheek when Kate walked in. "Is he gone?"

"Yes. I told Spinelli you would call him later."

Maxie laughed. "What the hell am I gonna say to him? Hey, Spinelli, remember that night I jumped your bones? Guess what?" She choked on a sob. Kate took her by the hand and led her back to her office, shutting the door behind them.

"I'm having a hard time wrapping my head around the fact that Spinelli is the father. I thought you two were just friends."

"We are."

"So what happened? If you don't mind my asking."

Maxie sat down. "It was one night a couple months ago. I was really upset and scared about something. Spinelli talked me down and just held me. I felt so safe in his arms. I always do. I just wanted to forget about everything else."

"It sounds like you were just looking for comfort."

"Yeah. But I took it too far. Imagine Spinelli's surprise when I started making out with him." Maxie laughed harshly. "God, I'm such a tramp," She berated herself.

"Maxie, I'm sure he would've stopped you if it wasn't what he wanted, too."

Maxie shook her head. "You don't know him. He is the most kind and generous person I know. He's always been there for me whenever I needed him. And he was there for me that night. But I felt like I had taken advantage of him and begged for his forgiveness. He was so sweet. He told me there was nothing to forgive." She sniffled. "We haven't really spoken about it since, just sort of swept it under the rug, like it never happened."

"Looks like you're going to have to talk about it now."

Maxie got up and paced. "I'm so not ready for this." She started to cry again. "Dammit!" She wiped her eyes.

Kate walked over and took hold of her arms. "Maxie, you are a strong woman. You will get through this, no matter what you decide. But give yourself some time to think it through. You don't want to rush into anything."

Maxie gulped. She knew what Kate meant--an abortion. She never imagined she could do something like that, but right now the thought crossed her mind. Spinelli would never even have to know.

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off."

"No! I need to get my mind off this. I need to work. Please?"

"Okay, if you want to talk I'm here."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I know what you're going through."

"You do?"

Kate nodded. "And that's all I'm going to say about that right now."

Maxie smiled. Her admiration for Kate knew no bounds. "Well, I better get back to work." She walked out with her head held high.

"Oh, Maxie," Kate whispered. "You remind me way too much of myself."

-

It was late when Maxie got back to the penthouse. She had been searching for additional projects at work, not wanting to face Spinelli tonight. She walked in and shut the door quietly.

"Maximista!" he called out and she cringed. Normally she would be smiling at his greeting, but at the moment panic set in. She quietly reminded herself to act normal. He didn't suspect anything.

Spinelli came jogging into the living room, dressed in a chef's apron. "You're home! I've been holding dinner for you." He smiled brightly.

Maxie tried to smile back, but she was sure it came out like a wince. "Thanks, but I already ate. Kate and I ordered in because we had all these last minute plans to lock in. Crazy wedding stuff, ya know." She gave a half-hearted laugh.

"Oh." Spinelli's face fell. "Okay. Can I interest Maximista in some dessert? The Jackal baked some cookies," he said proudly.

"Wow. That's really sweet of you, but I'm just not hungry."

"Later, perhaps. How about a movie?"

"Maybe another time. I need to go pack."

"Pack? Why?"

"Spinelli, I've stayed here long enough. You're all better. And I'm sure Jason is sick of having me around. Plus I really miss my own room. I really value my privacy and all. And I know Mac has been freaking out with me being here. And Robin's gonna have her baby soon--" She bit her tongue.

Spinelli stood there silently as she babbled. "I don't want you to go." He looked like he was about to cry.

Maxie felt the same way. She looked down. "I have to." She ran off before he could see the pain in her eyes.

-

After the fastest packing job in history, Maxie dragged her bags downstairs.

Spinelli hadn't moved from his spot in the living room. "Did The Jackal do something to upset his fair Maximista?"

Maxie's heart tightened at his words. It was what she had done to him that was the problem. She forced a smile. "No, of course not. It's nothing like that. I just don't want to wear out my welcome"

"But you haven't. It's been my extreme pleasure and honor to have you here."

"Spinelli, stop it! This isn't even your apartment! It's Jason's!" Maxie turned away from him, shocked by her outburst. "I'm sorry," she said brokenly before rushing out the door.

She slammed it behind her and he flinched. The room suddenly seemed darker without her in it.

-

Jason came home to find Spinelli slumped on the sofa. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Maxie's gone."

"Gone where?"

"Home."

"She moved out?"

"There was no need for her to stay. She decided she had worn out her welcome."

"That's weird. I thought she was planning on moving in permanently. She sure acted like it."

"The Jackal had hoped. What a ridiculous notion that was." He looked up at Jason with tears in his eyes. "Something does not compute. This morning she was so happy. I heard her singing in the shower. But then something happened at the office. I went over to bring her breakfast and she was in distress. The Fashionista turned me away before I could inquire further. Tonight Maxie arrived here late and immediately set to the task of packing, stating she missed her privacy. The most unusual thing of all is she left her precious hair products in my bathroom."

"Well, now you have an excuse to go see her."

Spinelli shook his head. "She does not wish to see me."

"How do you know?"

"She yelled at me."

"Why?"

"I know not. But her wrath has wounded me greatly. Perhaps Stone Cold would be so kind as to return her toiletries?" He held up the animal print bag.

Jason groaned.

-

Maxie curled up on her bed, clutching her body pillow. Tears flowed freely now that she was alone. "Oh, Georgie. I really wish you were here. I need you so much. You gave me Spinelli and I messed everything up." A knock on her bedroom door startled her.

"Maxie?"

"Jason?" She wiped away her tears and flung open the door. "What are you doing here?"

"This." He held up the bag. "Spinelli knows how much your hair products mean to you. He would've brought them over himself, but he thinks you're mad at him. What happened between you two?"

"Nothing!" She grabbed the bag. "Thanks. You can go now!" She tried to close the door before he could see her tears, but he stopped her.

He stepped inside and she turned away. "Are you crying? You know, if you want to stay at the penthouse I don't have a problem with it. Spinelli is happy when you're around."

"Don't say that," she whimpered.

"It's true! The guy lights up whenever you're around."

"I'm no good for him! You know that. You know what I did, how I used him."

"That's been forgotten."

"Right," Maxie laughed sadly.

"Look, all I know is Spinelli's really upset and you're the only one who can make things right."

"No, I can't!"

"Why not?"

"I'm pregnant!" Maxie clasped her hand over her mouth. She hadn't meant to blurt that out.

"You're WHAT?" Mac bellowed from the doorway. He gave Jason a murderous glare.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason stared at Maxie in shock, his eyes as big as saucers. He barely had time to react when her father lunged at him.

"You sonofabitch!"

"Dad!" Maxie screamed. "Stop!"

"Hey! Whoa!" Jason shouted as he deflected the fist aimed at his face. "What the hell?" He twisted around and managed to pin Mac's arm behind his back. "Calm down, Mac."

"Calm down? You got my daughter pregnant and you want me to calm down?" He struggled, but Jason was stronger.

"Dad, please!"

"What makes you think it was me?" Jason asked. "I never even touched her!"

"You were living together!"

"She was taking care of Spinelli. That's all!"

"Maxie?"

So much for keeping the baby a secret. Now she would have to deal with it whether she was ready or not. She turned away, unable to look her father in the eyes. His disappointment was too much to bear. "I'm so sorry, Daddy," she sobbed.

Jason let go of Mac and he went to his daughter. He pulled her into his arms and held her as she cried. "I'm sorry, too. I didn't mean to get so upset. It's gonna be okay."

Maxie clung to him like a scared little girl, but at the same time feeling older than her years.

Jason watched the scene, unsure of what to do. "I'm uh, I'm gonna go." He started to back out of the room.

"Jason, wait!" Maxie pulled away from her father. "Please don't tell anybody about this." She pleaded with her eyes.

He gave her a frustrated look, but finally said, "Who would I tell?"

She mouthed the words "thank you" before he turned and left the room. She braced herself for the inevitable confrontation with Mac. At least he had calmed down. That was good because she really needed her daddy right now. She sat next to him on the bed and rested her head on his shoulder. He gently rubbed her back.

"I don't suppose you want to tell me who the father is."

Maxie laughed. "After the way you just attacked Jason?"

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm a little overprotective when it comes to you. You're all I have left."

"Well you might have more than just me soon enough."

"So you're keeping the baby?"

Maxie didn't reply.

-

Jason came home and found Spinelli on the couch, munching on barbeque chips and orange soda. He watched him for a moment and suddenly realized how young Spinelli really was. How could this kid be ready for a kid of his own?

Spinelli washed down his mouthful of chips and jumped up. "Stone Cold! How fares Maximista?"

Jason didn't know what to say. He had promised to keep quiet. For now. "She's uh… pretty stressed out." That sounded ambiguous enough.

"She didn't reveal the cause of her distress? She said it wasn't because of me, but I can't help thinking I did something wrong."

Jason looked away, hiding his smile. This wasn't funny. "You didn't do anything… wrong." No. He obviously did it right. "Just leave Maxie alone for awhile. She'll call you when she's ready."

Spinelli nodded, feeling no better than he had before.

-

Maxie awoke the next morning and rolled to her side. She was saddened by the fact that Spinelli wasn't next to her. She had gotten used to waking up with him each morning. Suddenly her phone rang. She reached for it. SPINELLI appeared on the display. She smiled brightly and was about to answer it when she remembered why she had left the penthouse in the first place. What would she say to him? Would he hear the fear in her voice? She decided to let the call go to voicemail.

-

Spinelli listened to Maxie's sweet voice telling him to leave a message and smiled. "Maximista! 'Tis I, The Jackal... I realize it's early and you may not be up yet, but I wanted to wish you a good morning and a magnificent day… and… I miss you." He sighed and ended the call.

-

Maxie finished getting ready and went into the kitchen. She actually had an appetite today. She opened the fridge and was surprised to find a bottle of orange soda. She smiled and took it out. It was odd that she was suddenly a fan of the stuff. Or maybe not. She rubbed her still flat belly. "You're probably gonna be just like your daddy." Wait a minute! What was she saying? She wasn't even sure she wanted this baby. Was she? Sitting at the kitchen table, she stared at the bottle of orange liquid, watching the bubbles rise. She imagined a little boy with messy brown hair and bright blue eyes. She shook the vision out of her head.

"That's nutritious," Mac teased as he walked in and turned on the coffee maker.

"What? Oh, the soda. I don't know why I grabbed it. I don't even like orange soda. Well, I didn't."

"How about I make you some breakfast?"

"Thanks, Dad." She didn't have the energy to get up from the table.

"You feel like talking now?"

"No."

"What if I promise not to throttle the guy?" He stared at Maxie who was fixated on the orange soda.

"Dad, I can't talk to you about this. No offense, but I should probably talk to… the guy… first."

"I understand. Just know that you can come to me." He knelt down beside her. "You'll always be my little girl, no matter what. I will always take care of you."

Maxie hugged him. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too."

-

Maxie entered the Crimson office with her phone to her ear. She wiped away a tear after hearing Spinelli's heartfelt "I miss you." She missed him, too.

"Good morning, Maxie," Kate called out.

"Oh, Kate, you're here already! I have your coffee." She brought the cup to her boss.

"Thank you. How are you feeling today?"

"Better than yesterday. So far, anyway."

"Did you talk to Spinelli?"

Maxie frowned. "Not really. I yelled at him and told him I needed my privacy before moving out of the penthouse."

"Ouch."

"Oh, wait. It gets better. After hurting my best friend's feelings I went home and was confronted by Jason. I ended up blurting out that I was pregnant right when my dad walked in."

"No!" Kate gasped.

"Yes!"

"Does he know about Spinelli?"

"No. But Jason does. He said he wouldn't say anything."

"That's good. It really should come from you."

"I know, I know. But how do I tell my best friend that I ruined his life?"

"Hey, you don't know how Spinelli is going to feel about this. He just might surprise you."

-

Spinelli stared at his phone, willing it to ring. He started to dial Maxie's number.

Jason grabbed the phone away. "You can't make her talk to you if she's not ready."

"But I'm going crazy!"

"It's not even lunchtime yet!"

"Lunch! I'll bring her some lunch!"

"No. Just be patient." Jason walked upstairs and pulled out his own phone.

"Good morning, Crimson. This is Maxie."

"Maxie, it's Jason."

Maxie lowered her voice. "Why are you calling me?"

"Spinelli is driving me nuts! I've been trying to stop him all morning from either calling you or going to see you. If you don't tell him soon, I will."

Maxie's heart raced. "I will. I promise."

"You better." Jason hung up.

Maxie stepped into Kate's office. "I need to go. Jason is threatening to tell Spinelli."

"It's okay. If you don't make it back here I'll understand."

"Thanks, Kate. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

-

Spinelli sat on the couch with his laptop, trying to focus on the screen, but his eyes were stinging. He rubbed them and leaned back. He looked over at Jason who was reading through some paperwork at his desk. "Stone Cold?"

Jason squeezed his eyes shut, feeling a headache coming on. "I'm not giving you back your phone!"

Spinelli pouted. A quiet knock at the door made him look at Jason hopefully as he opened it. "Do you think it could be--?"

"Maxie!" Jason called out.

She eyed him nervously. He stepped back to reveal Spinelli on the couch, the scene of the crime. She started to hyperventilate.

Jason looked at her with concern. "Are you okay?"

"No." She turned away, ready to run, but he caught her arm and pulled her into the penthouse.

"Maximista?" Spinelli stood, watching the scene with confusion.

Maxie looked at his sweet concerned face and her heart melted. She smiled at him, but a tear ran down her cheek.

Spinelli was by her side in an instant. "What is it? Please tell me." He brushed the tear away with his thumb, making her tremble slightly. Isn't this how she got into this mess?

Jason looked uncomfortable. "Do you want me to stay?"

She nodded "He might need you."

"What?" Spinelli looked back and forth between them. "What was that cryptic remark?"

Maxie silently took Spinelli by the hand and led him upstairs to his room. She took a deep breath and tried to gather her thoughts. "First of all, you didn't do anything wrong and I'm not mad at you. I could never be mad at you. But you might be mad at me. I really messed up big time." She choked on the last word.

"Maximista, The Jackal fears the situation is most dire."

"It is." She looked into his worried eyes and prayed he wouldn't freak out when she finally said the words. "I'm pregnant."


	4. Chapter 4

Spinelli stared at Maxie, unsure if he had heard her correctly. "P- pr- pregnant?" He stuttered. He didn't realize she had been seeing anyone. Dr. Doom, perhaps? Or some random bellman at the Metro Court? He wanted to be the supportive friend, but he couldn't help feeling a bit disappointed.

"I know it must be a shock. It was to me, too. I didn't want to tell you like this. It's Jason's fault."

He blinked a few times. _Stone Cold?_

"He was going to tell you himself, but I wouldn't let him. I thought it should come from me. Geez, it was just that one time and now here we are. We never expected something like this to happen. Hell, we weren't really thinking at all that night. I'm so sorry." She reached out to him, but he backed away. "You're mad, aren't you? I knew it--"

He stared at her with wide eyes. "Stone Cold?" He whimpered and held his hands up to his head, trying to keep his entire world from spinning out of control.

Maxie eyed him with concern. "Jason? You want to talk to Jason? Oh, okay. I'll go get him." Maxie ran out of there as fast as she could. That was awkward. All of a sudden Spinelli had gone from being her best friend to the father of her child to the guy who probably blamed her for ruining his life. She saw it in his eyes. He was really upset. She was out of breath when she got to the living room. "Jason, I think he's about to freak."

"Uh oh." Jason rushed up the stairs and into the bedroom. Spinelli was pacing the floor and babbling incoherently. "Hey, buddy. You okay?"

Spinelli stopped and glared at his mentor, his confidante, the man he trusted above all others. "How could you?"

"Huh?" Jason turned and looked behind him, expecting to see Maxie.

"You knew how I felt about her! You- you- you-" Words momentarily escaped him and he went for something more primal, a right hook to the jaw.

Jason turned back to his young friend and was caught off guard by the punch. He stumbled backwards into the dresser. "What the hell?" He rubbed his jaw.

"You TRAITOR!" Spinelli screamed, unable to hold back his emotions. He began to pace again. "'He's hot', she said. 'He has pretty eyes,' she said! I should have seen this coming. The Jackal was blinded by love, but no more. Never again!"

"Whoa, whoa." Jason held up his hands in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Maxie burst into the room. "What the hell is going on up here? It sounded like you guys were fighting!"

"I think there's been some sort of misunderstanding," Jason announced.

"No. I understand perfectly," Spinelli replied. "Far be it for me to stand in your way. The Jackal will play the fool no longer." He opened his closet and pulled out a suitcase.

"What are you doing?" Maxie rushed over and grabbed the bag from him.

He yanked it back and threw it on the bed. "Leaving! There is nothing for me here now." He started packing.

"I tell you I'm pregnant with your child and you run away!" Maxie couldn't believe it. She never expected that sort of reaction.

"You and Stone Cold will no doubt have beautiful progeny."

"WHAT??" Maxie and Jason exclaimed in unison.

"You think I slept with Jason? Eww!" She glanced over at him. "No offence."

"Um. None taken, I guess." He smirked.

"Wait." Spinelli froze. He turned to Maxie with confusion etched on his face. "Did you just say—?"

Maxie gaped at him. "Spinelli! I've only been with one man since Coop died."

He slowly pointed to himself.

"Yeah, YOU! You stupid jerk," she whimpered.

He looked over at Jason for confirmation.

"Congratulations, daddy!" Jason said and walked out, rubbing his jaw.

Spinelli sat down on the bed and tried to comprehend the situation. Somehow Jason being the father made more sense than the reality of it all. "Me?" His eyes filled with tears. He wasn't sure if he was crying over the relief that Maxie hadn't been intimate with Jason or the joy of having a family with his one true love. Either way, he was happy.

Maxie went to him and pulled him into a hug. "I'm so sorry."

"Maximista, there's nothing to be sorry ab—"

"You never asked for this. That night was just insane, me throwing myself at you like that. I don't know about you, but I'm sure not ready to be someone's mother. So it's probably best to just terminate this pregnancy. There's still time."

Spinelli couldn't believe what he was hearing. She wanted to get rid of it? Act as if the fates hadn't decreed that Maxie Jones and Damian Spinelli were meant to be? He pulled out of her embrace and studied her face. She looked scared. Maybe he was living in a fantasy world. People had been telling him that his entire life. "Is that what you want?"

She looked into his sad eyes. "I don't know."

He had no right to tell her what to do. "I will stand by whatever decision you make."

Maxie was unsure why she didn't like his response. He wasn't pressuring her one way or the other. "Okay," she mumbled. "Well, now you know, so I'm gonna get back to work." She kissed his cheek. "Bye."

Spinelli watched her leave. The joy he had felt only a minute ago had turned to dark despair. What if she decided to abort? He fell back on the bed and clutched a pillow to his heart. He closed his eyes, unable to stop his tears.

-

Jason peeked into Spinelli's room and saw him lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Maybe he should just leave him be. He started to walk away.

"Sorry about before," Spinelli said softly.

Jason touched his jaw. "Don't worry about it. You want to talk?"

Spinelli sat up still clutching the pillow. "Maxie is thinking about terminating the pregnancy."

Jason frowned. "Really?"

"I suppose I should feel relieved. I'm certainly not father material. I can barely take care of myself, let alone a helpless child who would look up to me as some sort of role model."

"Remember when I told you that you were a better person than me? I meant it. You've got a lot to offer a kid."

Spinelli looked at him in surprise.

"If you want this child, you need to tell Maxie before it's too late."

"I can't force her to have the baby if it's not what she wants."

"Maybe it is what she wants. You should talk to her."

-

Maxie walked into the office and was caught off guard by the sight of Lu Lu sitting at her desk as if she had never left. "Lu Lu?"

"Oh, hey Maxie. Kate just got me up to speed on all the wedding stuff. I guess we'll be working late tonight."

"Um, yeah. What are you doing here? You just got out of a mental hospital."

"Thanks for being so sensitive." Lu Lu rolled her eyes. "I'm fine now. The doctors said I had post traumatic stress disorder, but I haven't had any hallucinations in weeks. They said I needed to get back into my old routine, so here I am."

Maxie nodded and sat down at her own desk.

Kate came out with some papers for Lu Lu. "Oh, Maxie, you're here! I wasn't expecting you back today."

"Yeah, I'm ready to bury myself in work."

"Do you want to talk?"

"Nope."

"O-kay…" Kate eyed her warily. "I'll let Lu Lu fill you in on the changes. Come see me if you need anything." She went back into her office.

Lu Lu watched Maxie with curiosity. Kate seemed to be worried about her. She shrugged it off and put her attention on work.

A few hours later, Kate left for a dinner meeting, while Maxie and Lu Lu continued to deal with last minute wedding details. They had been working in uncomfortable silence all afternoon. Lu Lu finally spoke. "You've been uncharacteristically quiet. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah sure, why do you ask?" Maxie avoided her eyes.

"Well, Kate seemed pretty worried about you and you've barely said one word to me, not even to insult my clothes. You're sorta freaking me out."

Maxie tried to fight her emotions, but it was a losing battle. She hid her face so Lu Lu couldn't see her tears, but a sob escaped her.

"Maxie, what is it?" Lu Lu knelt beside her. She wasn't used to seeing this girl as anything other than snarky. Something had to be really wrong.

Wiping her tears away, Maxie tried to catch her breath. "I'm so sorry for what I did to you, the things I said. I had no right to judge you or anybody else."

Lu Lu was stunned by Maxie's sudden display of conscience. Maybe Spinelli had rubbed off on her. "Um… I forgive you." She shrugged.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Maxie asked tearfully.

"Sure." Lu Lu couldn't imagine what she would possibly want to know about her life.

"Do you regret having the abortion?"

Lu Lu's mouth dropped open. She hadn't talked about it in over a year. "Every single day. Why would you ask me about—" She gasped. "Oh, Maxie! Are you pregnant?" Maxie answered her with more tears. Lu Lu pulled her into a hug. "Don't do it, Maxie. Don't do what I did."


	5. Chapter 5

Maxie dried her eyes. "Thanks, Lu Lu. I needed to hear that. I don't know what I was thinking."

"I completely understand. Believe me I went around and around with my decision for a long time. Intellectually, I thought it was the right thing to do at the time. I was still in school. Dillon was following his dreams. The Quartermaines were totally crazy. Still are." She laughed. "But emotionally, I was not ready for everything that followed. I didn't realize how empty I would feel. I can't even look at other kids without thinking about my baby. I feel guilty and depressed a lot. Being at Shadybrooke was actually good for me. I got to talk about it with Dr. Winters."

"That's good. And I swear I'm not judging you at all, but I don't think I could've gone through with it even if I tried. "

"So what are you going to do?"

Maxie shrugged. "I guess I'm going to be a mommy."

Lu Lu smiled. "You can do it, Maxie. You're in such a different place than I was. You have a good job, a good family, a real support system… Hey, what about the baby's father? I didn't even know you were seeing anyone."

"I'm not. This was something totally unexpected."

Lu Lu gasped and covered her mouth for a second. "Oh, Maxie, it's not Logan's, is it? I know he attacked you, but I thought he didn't—"

"NO! God, no! Honestly, if it was Logan's spawn I was carrying, there would be no hesitation. I would be down at that clinic so fast your head would spin."

Lu Lu sighed in relief. "Okay. That's good. So who's the guy?"

"Um." Maxie hesitated.

"You do know who the father is?"

"Yes, of course I do!"

"I'm sorry! You just looked unsure for a minute there. I thought maybe you didn't know."

What was Lu Lu going to think when she found out she was carrying Spinelli's child? Why did she even care what Lu Lu thought? "He's a friend, but that's all."

"Sounds like more than a friend to me or you wouldn't be in this situation."

"It was comfort sex, okay? I needed to feel safe and he was there and one thing led to another."

"So does this friend know he's going to be a father?"

"Yes."

"Is that why you were asking about the abortion? Did he tell you to get rid of it? Maxie, that's horrible! What sort of friend is he?"

"It wasn't like that! He said he would support whatever decision I made." She sniffled.

"That's a good thing, right?"

As if on cue the elevator rang and Spinelli walked in. He was wearing a casual black suit and holding a bouquet of pink roses.

"Spinelli?"

He looked at Lu Lu in surprise. "Blonde One!" He smiled and greeted his old friend with a hug.

"I almost didn't recognize you! You look so… I dunno. Mature! Doesn't he, Maxie?" She glanced over at her, but Maxie quickly turned away. Lu Lu gave her an odd stare before turning back to Spinelli. "So how did you know I was back already? Are those for me?" She gestured to the flowers.

Spinelli was caught off guard. "Um, no. But… here." He pulled out one rose and handed it to her. "Welcome home."

"Thanks. And thank you so much for the books and the flowers and that little tree and everything."

"You are most welcome. The Jackal only regrets he could not be there in person. He has an aversion to such institutions."

"It's okay. You were there in spirit."

He nodded, but his attention was on Maxie, who was obviously avoiding him. He could tell she had been crying. He frowned.

"Hey, are you okay?" Lu Lu noticed the way he was looking at Maxie. "Oh. Did she tell you?"

Spinelli looked at Lu Lu in surprise. "Tell me… what?"

"It's okay, Spinelli. I told her about the baby." Maxie turned around. "I needed to ask her about the abortion she had."

Spinelli began to panic. He went to her and dropped to his knee, setting the flowers on the desk. "Please don't do it. I implore you. I know I said I would stand by your decision, but I can't. Although I may not be the ideal father, I am willing to give it my best effort. Please give me a chance?"

Lu Lu watched the scene with awe. "That is so sweet, Spinelli. You want to be there for Maxie and her baby." Spinelli and Maxie turned to her with guilty expressions on their faces. Lu Lu's smile faded and her mouth dropped open. She pointed at him. "You... You're the friend! You're the father?"

He grinned sheepishly. "Guilty as charged."

"If anybody's guilty, it's me," Maxie defended. "This was not your fault." She turned his face towards her. "You are not responsible for this."

"The Jackal begs to differ."

"You know what I mean. I pretty much forced myself on you that night. I know it's not what you wanted."

"You forced yourself on him?"

"No!" Spinelli argued.

"Yes, I did! It was wrong."

"Please stop saying that!" He shouted.

Both Lu Lu and Maxie were shocked by his outburst.

"I know The Jackal is not the pinnacle of manly prowess, far from it, but must you make it sound as though I could not have stopped you if I wanted to?"

Lu Lu backed away. "I'm uh… gonna go make some copies."

"I'm sorry."

"Maximista has nothing to be sorry for. That night created a memory I will long cherish. And it created something else."

"Our baby," she whispered.

"Can we keep it? Please?" He gave her a hopeful grin.

Maxie laughed sadly. "You make it sound as if we found a lost puppy."

"I know it's more than that and I have no right to tell you what to do, but…" He rested his hand lightly over her belly. "I can't help thinking this was meant to be."

Maxie was overcome with emotion. This was the reaction she had hoped for earlier today. "I thought you didn't care," she said brokenly. "When I told you before, you had no reaction."

"I was in shock. Besides, you never gave me a chance to reply before you suggested terminating the pregnancy. I figured you had made up your mind."

"So what made you come over here?

"Stone Cold. He said I should to tell you how I really felt."

"I'm glad you did. But I had already decided to keep the baby."

"Really?" He smiled brightly. She nodded and he jumped up, pulling her with him into a warm embrace. "You will not regret this. You and I make a formidable team. We can handle anything as long as we're together."

"Together," she repeated. She believed him. They had always been great partners. Now they would be partners in the scariest adventure of all. Parenthood.

Lu Lu walked back in and was stunned by what she saw. To any onlooker they appeared to be a couple in love. She wondered if there was more going on than either of them realized.

--

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Spinelli walked Maxie to her front door. She held up the roses an inhaled their sweet scent. "Thank you for these." She studied them for a moment, wondering about the color. "They're pink. Does that mean you think we're going to have a girl?"

Spinelli chuckled. "The Jackal has no expectations about his progeny either way. Pink roses signify respect and admiration."

"Awww." He always said just the right things. She reached up and kissed his cheek.

The front door swung open, startling them. "I thought I heard voices. What's going on out here?" Mac looked at the flowers and then at Spinelli.

"Dad! I wasn't expecting you to be home." Time for more explanations.

"Gr-greetings—"Spinelli stuttered.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Mac interrupted.

Maxie didn't reply. She simply took her father by the hand and led him into the living room, while Spinelli kept a respectful distance. She turned back to him. "There's some orange soda in the fridge. Help yourself." She wanted a minute alone with her father.

"Ooh! Most grateful thanks!" He scurried away.

"Sit down, Dad," Maxie ordered, while she began to pace. "There's something I need to tell you and you have to promise me you won't freak out."

"Maxie, I already know you're pregnant, remember?"

"Yeah… I know… But you don't know who the baby's father is."

"So long as it's not Jason Morgan, I can deal with it."

"Really? Okay. You promised you wouldn't beat him up. I have your word on that, right?"

"Maxie, quit stalling!"

"Well… you see… it's just that… it's Spinelli." She held her breath and waited for the storm.

"What about Spinelli?"

"He's the father."

Mac smiled and then laughed. "That's a good one. No, really. Who is it?"

Spinelli walked in drinking his orange soda. Mac saw him and the color drained from his face. "You were drinking orange soda this morning,"he said to Maxie.

Spinelli grinned. "You were? I thought you didn't like Nectar Of The Gods."

"I've been craving it lately."

Spinelli nodded his understanding. He graciously offered the bottle to Maxie, who smiled and took a sip before handing it back.

"You're not kidding, are you?" Mac asked numbly, leaning his head back against the pillows. He groaned.

"Dad, you don't look so good." Maxie rushed to his side and felt his forehead.

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Is there something The Jackal can do?" Spinelli offered.

"Oh, you… you've done enough!" He pointed a threatening finger at him.

"Dad!"

"I warned you, Spinelli. The last time I saw you, remember what I said?"

Spinelli gulped. "Yes, sir."

"You were supposed to make sure nothing happened to my daughter."

"Um, with all due respect, that was but a mere few weeks ago."

"Dad, I got pregnant over two months ago."

"This has been going on for that long?"

"What's been going on?"

"You and Spinelli!"

"Spinelli and I are just friends."

"Friends don't get friends pregnant, Maxie!"

Spinelli watched the father/daughter exchange like a table tennis match, his head turning back and forth. Serve. Return. Score! Point goes to the apoplectic father!

Maxie was rendered speechless for a moment. "Look… it was just one night! We didn't intend for it to happen, but it did."

"So he just took advantage of you and then acted like nothing happened? Is that it?" Mac glared at Spinelli, who quickly put his attention on the floor.

"Actually, Dad, you have it backwards. I was the one who took advantage of Spinelli's friendship that night. I'm the one to blame for this situation, not him." She looked away in shame.

Mac studied his daughter then looked back at Spinelli. He was clutching the soda bottle to his chest like a security blanket. When their eyes met and he saw the kid's fear, he calmed down a bit. "I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions. But no matter who initiated it, you're both to blame. So have you made any decisions?"

"I'm keeping the baby," Maxie said.

"And The Jackal… um… I… intend to be a loving and attentive father… like you, sir." Spinelli asked shyly, "Perhaps you could offer some advice of a parental nature?"

Maxie smiled and nodded in excitement. How sweet of Spinelli to ask her dad for help.

"You are not going to be a part of my grandchild's life."

"Wha-?"

"Dad! How can you say that?"

"He's a criminal, Maxie. As long as he works for Jason Morgan, he will be putting you and the baby in danger."

The front door opened. "Anybody home?" Robin called out. She and Patrick walked in with big smiles on their faces. "Guess what! We're getting married!" She squealed, but nobody responded. She looked around at all the distraught faces. "Uh oh."

"Looks like we walked in at the wrong moment," Patrick said.

"Or maybe at just the right time. What's going on here?" She looked at Spinelli, who appeared as though he was about to cry. "Are you okay?" She put a comforting hand on his back.

Spinelli tearfully explained. "The top cop intends to keep The Jackal from his progeny."

Robin blinked a few times. "O-kay… normally I don't have a problem understanding you, but I'm at a loss here."

Maxie stood and joined Spinelli, taking hold of his hand.

Robin watched her with fascination.

Maxie glared at Mac. "You have no say in how I raise my baby!"

Robin's mouth dropped open. "Baby? What baby?"

"Maxie, please calm down," Mac said.

"Calm down? Calm down?! You just threatened to keep my baby's father away from his own child!"

"I just want to keep you safe!"

Robin and Patrick watched the scene in shock. He whispered to her, "Am I hearing what I think I'm hearing?"

She whispered back, "I think so." She stepped into the middle of the room like a referee. "I feel like I've just entered into The Twilight Zone! I'm hearing things, but they're not making any sense. Would somebody please explain?"

Spinelli started to talk.

"Not you, Spinelli." Robin said softly. "No offense. I just need to be clear." Spinelli nodded and stepped behind Maxie.

Mac held his hand out to his daughter? "Would you care to do the honors?"

Maxie sighed and turned to her cousin. She suspected what Robin's reaction would be so she just blurted, "I'm pregnant and Spinelli's the father."

Robin's eyes went wide. "What happened to that speech you gave me about nothing romantic ever happening between you because you liked him too much?"

Spinelli looked at Maxie in surprise. "You said that?"

She looked into his eyes and chewed her lower lip. "It wasn't romantic. It was just sex."

"Oh. Right,"Spinelli said sadly.

Robin shook her head. "Actually, I think your exact words were 'There will be no sex or—'"

"Robin," Maxie whined, trying to shush her cousin.

"What? I'm just trying to understand. Obviously things changed between you two."

"No. We're still just friends. We had one night of comfort sex which was forgotten… until now."

Patrick tried to hold back his laughter, but was doing a poor job. Robin punched him. "Ow! What? I'm sorry. Coleman is gonna flip when he hears this." He gave Spinelli a thumbs-up.

Spinelli smiled proudly.

Mac was furious. "You're all treating this like a joke! Do you not understand the seriousness? Maxie is pregnant! There's an innocent child involved. Spinelli works for the mob!" Spinelli raised his hand. Mac scowled at him. "What?"

"Um, if The Jackal were to change professions would it appease the father of Maximista?"

"Are you serious?"

"Quite serious, sir."

"Yes, that would definitely change my opinion of you."

"Then I shall terminate my employment with Stone Cold effective immediately."

Maxie was stunned. "But you love working for Jason."

Spinelli shrugged. "But I love you more."

All eyes were on Maxie. The ball was in her court.


	7. Chapter 7

Maxie wasn't sure she had heard Spinelli clearly. She looked deeply into his eyes. "You- you love me?"

Mac furrowed his brow. Robin held her breath. Patrick raised his eyebrows in amusement. All three waited for the young man's response.

Spinelli opened his mouth a couple times, getting flustered. "I meant… I mean… well because… you know… because you're my best friend... and because of the baby and all that entails..." He gulped.

"Oh... right." Maxie said cheerfully while she felt her heart sink. For some strange reason she had thought he meant romantically. Since when did she even think about him that way? She shook the thought from her head. "So you would give up working for Jason?"

"To have the family I've long dreamed of I would do anything," he said seriously.

"How do you intend to support this family of yours?" Mac asked.

Spinelli didn't hesitate. He raised his finger and announced "The White Knight of Corporate Raiders—"

"Jax," Maxie explained.

"--offered The Jackal employment at his investment firm not to long ago. That might be a possibility… at least until Jackal, P.I. takes off."

"What's Jackal, P.I.?" Robin asked.

"His detective agency. He's a licensed private investigator," Maxie said proudly.

"Well versed in the sacred forty-nine rules," Spinelli added.

Mac shook his head. "I'll believe that when I see it."

Maxie put her hands on her hips. "Are you forgetting that Spinelli was the one who discovered the identity of the text message killer? Or what about the fact that he figured out it was Dr. Devlin who shot little Michael Corinthos? Plus he can find out pretty much anything on anyone!"

Spinelli smiled gratefully. "The Jackal is honored by Maximista's praise."

"I believe in you, Spinelli. I think you'll do great." She leaned in and kissed him, taking everyone by surprise, including Spinelli. She pulled away and covered her mouth. "I'm so sorry." Why couldn't she stop kissing him?

"Um…" Spinelli laughed nervously. "It's okay."

Robin hid a smile behind her hand. She saw the confused look on Mac's face and distracted him. "How 'bout I make us some dinner? Patrick, Uncle Mac, come help me."

"What?"

"Huh?"

Robin took Patrick by the hand and motioned for Mac to follow her. He grudgingly got up off the couch and went into the kitchen, leaving Maxie and Spinelli alone.

"I should go speak to Stone Cold."

"He's not going to be very happy."

"On the contrary, I think he will be most pleased. He has been trying to convince me to leave his employ for some time. I had no reason to, until today."

Robin sat down at the kitchen table across from Mac and Patrick. "Did you just see that?"

"What?" Mac asked.

"Those two are totally in love with each other!"

Patrick shrugged. "Actually I've known for quite some time that Spinelli was in love with Maxie."

"How?"

"He came to me for advice."

"I'm almost afraid to ask." Robin chuckled.

"He wanted to know how to 'tame the blonde heart' I believe is how he put it."

"But… Spinelli?" Mac wrinkled his nose.

"Hey! What's that look for? Spinelli's a great guy! He's kind and considerate, gentle and compassionate. Any girl would be lucky to have him. And I know Maxie wants him."

"What makes you so sure?"

"That conversation I mentioned earlier. That was the day you found Spinelli in her bed."

"Whoa. When was this?" Patrick asked.

"Several months ago. I can't remember exactly. She was just taking care of him because she thought he might have a concussion. It's a long story. But I do recall very clearly what she told me. She went on and on about his wonderful attributes, but was adamant about not getting romantically involved with him, convinced it would ruin their friendship."

"Well…" Patrick started.

"What? You think friends can't become lovers?"

"No. It's just that I can see what she's worried about. Sometimes romance can complicate things."

Mac listened thoughtfully. "Felicia and I were best friends for a long time before we got together. Things were really great between us for awhile. Until she left."

"You really miss her, don't you?" Robin put her arm around him.

He nodded with a sigh. "Despite everything, I still love her. But Maxie never forgave her for leaving."

"You know what? I think maybe Maxie's afraid of being abandoned. Best friends don't leave, but lovers do... at least in her experience. She's trying to play it safe."

"And Spinelli thinks he's not good enough for her," Patrick added.

"We need to help them."

"How?"

"Leave that to me." She walked out of the kitchen just as Maxie and Spinelli were saying goodbye at the front door. They were locked in an embrace, neither wanting to let go. Finally Maxie caught herself and stepped back. "Let me know how it goes."

"I will," he replied. They stood there smiling at each other for a few moments until he backed away and waved. Maxie shut the door and leaned back against it.

Robin grinned. "He's a great guy."

"What?" Maxie jumped, unaware Robin had been watching. She rubbed her neck and walked into the living room, plopping down on the couch.

Robin joined her. "Spinelli is a great guy."

"You're preaching to the choir, Robin."

"Did I ever tell you that I asked him to father my child?"

Maxie gasped. "You what?"

Robin laughed. "Remember when I was trying to get pregnant and was looking for donors?"

"Yes." Maxie was in shock. "Why Spinelli?"

"Well, he wasn't my first choice. But everyone else had turned me down."

"So you were desperate."

"I wouldn't say that. But I wanted the father to be someone I knew and admired. Spinelli is smart and sweet and compassionate. And I think he's attractive in his own quirky way."

Maxie remembered her words to Robin all those months ago. She had said she wasn't attracted to Spinelli. What was true back then was no longer the case. It was strange because he hadn't really changed. He still dressed the same, talked the same, looked the same. But now she couldn't stop thinking about him. She needed to stop that. He was her best friend. She didn't want to ruin that. That part was still true.

Robin watched her cousin, who was obviously lost in thought. "It's a good thing he didn't go through with it."

Maxie looked at her. "He didn't?"

"He got nervous at the last minute and couldn't... make the donation, if you know what I mean." She giggled.

Maxie blushed, imagining Spinelli at the doctors office. She was hit by a pang of jealousy and was grateful that he hadn't been Robin's donor. "That's good, otherwise you wouldn't be having Patrick's baby. He's the one you wanted all along. And now you're getting married. That's so great." Her voice broke and she turned away, hiding the tears that stung her eyes. "I'm tired. I'm gonna go to bed."

"But it's early. What about dinner?" She watched Maxie with concern as she walked away.

"I'm not hungry." She went upstairs to her room and lay down on her bed, hugging a pillow to her. She closed her eyes and imagined being in Spinelli's arms.

-

Spinelli entered the penthouse, still smiling from his long goodbye with Maxie. Nothing felt more right than being in her arms. Jason looked up from his paperwork and noticed his friend's goofy grin. "You were gone a long time. I take it things went well?"

Spinelli opened his arms. "Maxie is keeping the baby," He said joyfully.

"Congratulations, man. I'm happy for you." He hugged his friend.

"Thank you, Stone Cold. And thank you for convincing me to talk to Maximista. She had already planned to keep the baby, but now she knows I want to help raise our progeny." He sat down on the couch. "Wow. This is really happening. In eight months or so there will be a Jackal junior.. or a mini Maximista."

Jason furrowed his brow and shook his head. "Hard to imagine."

Spinelli nodded. "Indeed," He said quietly.

"You okay?"

"Although I am uplifted at the prospect of becoming a father, it is with a heavy heart that I must say the time has come for the grasshopper to leave his master."

"Good for you," Jason said seriously. "You don't belong in this business. You're better than this, Spinelli."

"I knew you would be okay with it, but I am finding the thought of abandoning you difficult at best. I mean, you have done so much for me and I owe you not only my loyalty, but my life!"

"You don't owe me a damn thing. Everything I've ever done for you has been reciprocated tenfold." Jason froze.

Spinelli smirked.

"Look at that. I'm even talking like you now. It's good you're leaving before it gets worse," he teased. "So do you know where you're going to live? Is Maxie going to move in with you?"

"We haven't really discussed that yet, but I was hoping. I'm not sure how to broach the subject."

"I think I know how to convince her."

Spinelli was on the edge of his seat, waiting for his master's words of wisdom.

"Find out what her dream home is and I'll buy it for you."

-

TBC. WHAT might be Maxie's dream home?? Any ideas??


	8. Chapter 8

The next week flew by. Both Maxie and Spinelli had been too busy to connect. In addition to her regular work at Crimson, Maxie had to finalize Kate's wedding plans, as well as travel arrangements for the guests who were still able to attend. Most of Kate's so-called friends had made other plans as soon as the wedding was canceled a few weeks ago. Kate's maid-of-honor had flown to Europe on business, so Maxie was asked to stand in—a position she was eager to accept. In the midst of it all she had been able to get an appointment with Dr. Kelly Lee, thanks to Robin. Maxie received confirmation on her pregnancy, as well as strict instructions on how to take care of her health. Maxie's heart condition could potentially be a complication. Unfortunately, Maxie thrived upon stress. Though what might send others into a meltdown, got her blood pumping with excitement.

Spinelli had immediately spoken to Jasper Jacks about his business proposal, which was most definitely still on the table. Jax was happy to get Spinelli under his wing, the extra perk being he had taken something away from Jason Morgan. He put the young man to work the next day designing a new computer network for his local investment firm. And if he was happy with the final product he would have Spinelli do the same for his other companies. Back at the penthouse, real estate magazines littered Jason's coffee table. Spinelli just wasn't sure what type of house Maxie would want. He had considered a stylish loft in the city, but that was no place to raise a child. He would have to do some detective work.

Kate and Sonny's wedding day finally arrived and Maxie was busy ordering people around the church. She directed the florist to the chapel and the makeup and hair people to the dressing room and discussed the last minute changes with the priest. After an hour of running around she was exhausted. She lay down in one of the pews and flung her arm across her face, uncaring of her appearance.

"Maxie? Are you all right?" Lu Lu looked down at her with concern. "Kate's been asking for you."

"Oh, sorry. I just needed to rest for a minute."

"Maxie, you've been MIA for half an hour!"

"What?!" She sat up quickly and was hit by a wave of dizziness. She clutched her head. "Oh, no! This is not going to happen today! How could you let me stay in here so long?"

"Sorry! I didn't know where you were. I came in here several times before I decided to check each row." Lu Lu helped her up.

"Thanks." Maxie nearly fell over.

"I've got you. Are you sure you can do this?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine… in a minute... I hope." Maxie let Lu Lu walk her back to the bride's room.

"Oh, Maxie, there you are! I've been worried sick." Kate studied Maxie's pale face. "Maybe I was right to worry? Are you going to be well enough to stand up for me? Can you even stand on your own?"

Maxie let go of Lu Lu's arm and steadied herself, taking a deep cleansing breath. "Ahh... See? I'm good."

Kate wasn't so sure. "I don't want you throwing up all over my gown in there." She pointed to a bag in the corner. "I took the liberty of bringing some saltines and ginger ale. Please help yourself."

Maxie smiled. "Thanks, Kate."

"You're welcome. Now hurry up! You have less than twenty minutes to get ready!"

-

Spinelli sat in the front row of the church. He barely took his eyes off Maxie. She caught him staring at her a couple times and her cheeks flamed. She hoped he liked what he saw. The long pale pink gown wasn't something she would have chosen for herself, but once she put it on she felt like a princess. She noticed how handsome he looked his dark suit. It was very unique with its subtle floral pattern. And those black-and-white shoes were so Spinelli. She suppressed a giggle.

The simple ceremony was over in a few minutes and the guests drove over to the Metro Court for a lovely reception. Sonny and Kate greeted everyone as they entered the ballroom. Spinelli was apprehensive about approaching Sonny, having been a major source of distress for the ex-mobster. But it was all for naught. When he extended his hand in congratulations, Sonny accepted it with a smile. "Thanks for coming, Spinelli. I know I've been hard on you and, well, you didn't deserve it. You're an okay guy."

Spinelli was overjoyed. "Thank you, Mr. Corinthos, Sir. It lightens The Jackal's heart greatly to know that you carry no ill will towards him. And I must say that I have always held you in the highest regard, an honorable mobster such as yourself."

Maxie walked up and mumbled a greeting as she directed Spinelli away from the newlyweds. "Don't push your luck, Spinelli."

"Did I say something to offend?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure you were about to."

"Oh, well The Jackal is in your debt for averting him from yet another awkward encounter with the Pacino-esque One."

"My pleasure."

He gave her a slight bow. "I must say, Maximista looks quite fetching tonight."

"Thank you, Spinelli," she said sweetly before glancing around the room.

"Have you lost something?"

"Actually, I'm looking for someone. Federico said he might be at the reception. I really wanted you to meet him."

"Federico? Oh, joy of joys," he mumbled.

"Hmm. I guess he couldn't make it after all."

Spinelli smiled. "I guess The Jackal will be monopolizing Maximista's time this evening."

Suddenly Maxie gasped and bounced up and down, waving her hands. "It's him! It's him! Federico!" She shouted his name, while Spinelli pouted.

A handsome young man in a dark burgundy suit waved back. "Maxie, my love!" he called out in a heavy Spanish accent. The young dark and handsome man trotted over and air kissed beside each of her cheeks. "Muah! Muah!" He eyed her dress. "Oh my gawd! You look ab fab, dahling!"

Spinelli scrunched up his nose at the man's strange way of speaking. "Ab fab?"

"Absolutely fabulous," Maxie explained.

"Oh."

Federico turned to Spinelli. "What a whimsical suit! And those shoes are just a riot! I heart them!" He spoke to Maxie, "Now here's a man who's not afraid to take a fashion risk."

"You have no idea," Maxie laughed. "Federico, this is Spinelli."

Federico gasped. "The best friend? What a cutie pie! Maxie, you did not tell me how adorable he was!"

Spinelli stared at him in confusion.

"Back off, Federico! He's not your type."

"His type?" Spinelli asked.

"You're too young for me anyway," Federico admitted. "I prefer my men with some miles on them, if you know what I mean." He giggled.

Spinelli gave him a fake laugh in return. He stepped closer to Maxie and put his arm around her. "So you're not interested in Maximista?"

Maxie laughed. "As if."

"Maximista?" Federico noticed Spinelli's possessive gesture. "My my, don't you two look cozy."

Maxie and Spinelli glanced at each other nervously and blushed.

"Ooh, something is going on here! You have a secret, yes? Tell Federico," he whispered, moving in closer.

Maxie bit her lip. "Well, it's not really a secret." She would have to tell everyone soon enough anyway. No time like the present. "It's not really public knowledge yet, but... I'm pregnant."

Federico looked at Maxie and pointed a questioning finger to Spinelli. Upon her nod he slapped his hand over his mouth to stifle a scream. He jogged a giddy little happy dance before crushing Maxie to him in a hug. Then he did the same to Spinelli.

"Oh, okay," Spinelli laughed nervously.

"I'm so happy for you both! That is going to be one beautiful bebe." He held a hand to each of their cheeks and patted. "You've got my creative juices flowing. New ideas! Oh, the possibilities! Couture Maternity! I have to do your wedding dress!" He looked around frantically. "I must find a pencil and paper." He scampered off with an excited shriek.

"No, wait! We're not getting married..." Maxie's voice trailed off. She looked at Spinelli's shocked expression and laughed. "Well, that was Federico."

"He's a bit um... unusual."

"Yeah... but I happen to like eccentric people." She blinked at him.

Spinelli gave her a crooked grin.

"Dance with me?" Maxie held out her hand. He accepted it and followed her to the middle of the room, where other couples were swaying to the romantic music. Spinelli attempted to waltz with her, but she shook her head. "Just hold me," she said softly. He pulled her into his embrace and they gently moved together. She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. It felt so good to be in his arms again.

Kate tapped Sonny on the shoulder and pointed towards the dance floor. "What did I tell you?"

He saw Maxie and Spinelli on the dance floor. "Well, would you look at that?"

"Thank you for being so nice to him… and for not mentioning you-know-what. I don't want Maxie to think I can't keep my mouth shut."

"Anything for you, sweetheart." He flashed his dimples and kissed her sweetly before looking back at Maxie and Spinelli. "Who would've ever thought those two would fall in love."

"Stranger things have happened. And according to Maxie, they're just friends."

Sonny laughed. "Yeah, right."

Spinelli rested his chin on Maxie's head with eyes closed. His senses were filled with her, the silken tresses against his skin, the delicious orange scent of her shampoo, the sound of her breathing so close to his ear. He wanted to stay like this forever. Suddenly quiet laughter and soft murmurs echoed around him. He opened his eyes and froze.

Maxie lifted her head. "Huh?" Everyone was staring at them! The music had stopped and Sonny's father was waiting to make a toast.

"You kids ready?" Mike asked with a gleam in his eye.

Maxie waved to him. "Sorry, Mike! I think I was falling asleep!"

Spinelli bit his lip in embarrassment.

"Not what a man wants to hear, Maxie," Mike teased. The crowd roared with laughter and Mike went on to toast the bride and groom.

Maxie looked up at Spinelli. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"No need for Maximista to apologize. The wee one is no doubt making her tired. Perhaps we should adjourn from the festivities."

"Good idea." She linked her arm through his and he led her out of the ballroom.

Spinelli drove Maxie home, making small talk. Somehow he managed to steer the conversation towards architecture. He expressed his appreciation for the Victorian era.

"Victorians are cool, but if we're talking houses I really love the Cape Cod style. You know, the kind with the little white picket fence. Storybook charm."

"Hmm. I would've never pictured Maximista as the white picket fence type."

"I guess I'm just an old fashioned girl at heart. Weird, I know."

Spinelli made a mental note. Cape Cod with a white picket fence.

"How does Maximista feel about lakes?"

-

TBC

**Call the GH Comment line daily to express your love for Spinelli and Maxie!! 323-671-4583**


	9. Chapter 9

Another week went by and both Maxie and Spinelli were busy with their own projects. Spinelli had been scouring the internet's vast pool of real estate listings, in search of Maximista's dream house. Maxie had been planning Robin and Patrick's wedding. Since Robin's baby was due in a few weeks, they all agreed that a small garden ceremony in the backyard would be perfect. At least the close proximity of their offices allowed Maxie and Spinelli to meet for lunch each day.

-

Spinelli came home from work and sat down on the couch. He opened his laptop and checked his email for notifications. He had set up a search for all properties in the area fitting his criteria. There was something new in his inbox. He clicked on the link and up popped a color photo of a beautiful white Cape Cod with a matching picket fence. The caption read LIKE NEW WITH GORGEOUS LAKE VIEW. He perused the listing and a smile lit up his entire face. Just then Jason walked in. "Stone Cold! Look! Look!" He jumped up and pointed at his computer.

Jason looked at the screen and shrugged. "It's a house."

"Not just a house," Spinelli replied. "It's THE house! I know it. I can feel it."

"Well you better call the listing agent or it's gonna be the sold-to-someone-else house." Jason smirked.

"Oh. Yeah. Right!" Spinelli chuckled and took out his phone.

-

Maxie came home from work and checked the items off her to do list. The wedding was only a week away, so she was getting nervous. She had hired the minister, ordered the flowers and the food, called a gardener to spruce up the backyard, rented chairs and a trellis, mailed off the invitations. One week was hardly enough notice, but Robin's friends were all very understanding.

Tonight she was going to make little birdseed favors for the guests. She had found the idea at an online wedding site. Robin and Patrick would be coming over later to help. She wondered if Spinelli would like to join them. Everything was always more fun with him around. She decided to call him.

-

Spinelli could barely contain his excitement as he completed his tour of the house. The agent, Miss Johnston handed him her business card. He took it from her and said, "Most grateful thanks for meeting me so quickly. I am ready to submit my offer."

She looked at him in surprise. "That was quick. Are you sure you wouldn't like to discuss it with someone first? It is a major purchase, after all."

Spinelli was about to reply when phone rang. "Apologies," he said to her before answering. He smiled at Maxie's name on the screen. "'Tis I, The Jackal."

"Hey, Spinelli."

"Maximista! I was just thinking of you."

"Really? Whatcha doin'?"

"Actually, The Jackal is in the middle of a very important business deal."

"Oh, I don't mean to interrupt. Can you come over tonight?"

"Sure. What time?"

"As soon as you're finished? We can have dinner here and then you can help me with a fun project."

"Ooh, a fun project? Yay! I will see you shortly."

"Okay, bye!"

"Bye." He hung up and sighed.

"Your girlfriend?" Miss Johnston smiled knowingly.

"One can only hope. But if I get this house it just might work to my advantage."

"Well, then, let's see about getting you this house." She took some papers from her briefcase.

-

After a quick meal of pizza and orange soda, Maxie sat down on the couch to instruct Spinelli, Robin and Patrick in the art of wedding favors. Robin picked it up right away, obviously enjoying the craft. Spinelli looked puzzled, but did his best to make his little pink seed bags look cute. Patrick just sat and stared at them with a blank look on his face. "Why are we doing this?" he asked.

Robin rolled her eyes. "It's tradition! After the ceremony our friends shower us with the seeds. It used to be white rice, but birdseed is more environmentally friendly."

Mac walked in the house and spotted the others hard at work. "Sorry to break up this quaint little… whatever. But I need to steal your fiancé." He took Patrick by the arm.

"Huh? What's up, Mac?" Patrick said in mock surprise. He winked at Robin.

"Your bachelor party! Let's go! You, too, Spinelli."

Spinelli looked at Mac in shock. "Me? You want me to go? But I promised to help Maximista--"

"Go on, Spinelli," Robin said. "We can handle this on our own. Right, Maxie?"

Maxie pouted. She wanted to spend the evening with Spinelli, but she saw how delighted he was to be included. "Yeah, sure. Go have fun… but not too much fun," she added silently.

Robin winked back at Patrick and soon the men were on their way out the door. "I guess it's just us girls tonight."

"I guess so," Maxie said sadly.

"Is something wrong."

Maxie quickly plastered a smile on her face. "Not at all. It'll be fun. We never get to spend time alone together. Let's finish up these birdseed thingies."

Robin watched her out of the corner of her eye. Maxie was definitely disappointed. Her plan was in motion.

-

Patrick, Mac and Spinelli walked into Jake's and were greeted by Coleman. "Hey, hey, fellas! Let the games begin!"

Patrick shook his hand. "Thanks, man." They all walked up to the bar and each took a seat.

Coleman set out whiskey shots for them. "This first one is on the house." He lifted his own glass in toast. "To the loss of freedom!" He laughed and knocked back his drink.

"Ha ha." Patrick lifted his glass in salute and drank.

Mac followed.

Spinelli stared at his glass, took a deep breath and pretended like it was no big deal. He chugged down the burning liquid and coughed. Tears sprang to his eyes. Patrick patted him on the back.

"Still a playah," Coleman sang out.

Spinelli laughed.

"Not for long, Coleman," Patrick explained. "Spinelli has found himself in the same predicament I was not too long ago."

"What's that?"

Patrick held out his shot glass and Coleman refilled it. "To Spinelli, the new father-to-be!"

Spinelli smiled proudly

"Say what?" Coleman stared at Spinelli in disbelief. "Are you kiddin' me?"

Spinelli shook his head. "The Jackal has indeed gone forth and multiplied."

Mac frowned. "Yeah… with MY daughter!"

Spinelli bit his lip and gave him a sheepish look.

"Did I hear that right? Spinelli a father?"

"Pete!" Patrick shouted in surprise. He got up and hugged his old friend. "I didn't think you'd make it!"

"Teach? Wow! Long time no see," Spinelli greeted his old college professor with a hearty handshake.

"Sounds like my star pupil's been busy… or should I say gettin' busy?" He laughed. Spinelli laughed with him.

"Star pupil?" Mac asked.

"That's right. Spinelli here was my brightest student at PCU."

"In what? Computer Programming?"

"Nope. English Literature."

Spinelli smiled shyly and shrugged.

Mac raised his eyebrows. "Wow. I'm impressed."

"Did you ever finish your degree?" Pete asked.

Spinelli nodded. "I was able to complete my courses online."

"That's great. And what are you doing these days, aside from getting your girlfriend pregnant."

"Technically, she's not my girlfriend. She is a friend, who happens to be of the female persuasion."

"Huh?"

"Don't ask," Patrick interrupted.

"You're not still involved with the mob, are you?" Pete asked.

Spinelli glanced at Mac and shook his head. "I recently started a position at Jacks Enterprises, designing a new mainframe."

"I'm glad to hear that." Pete eyed him curiously. "You've changed. You don't seem so--"

"Under the influence?" Spinelli offered.

Pete shrugged. "I had always wondered about that."

"The Jackal has not partaken in medicinal herb in well over a year."

"I'm very proud of you, Spinelli."

"Most grateful thanks."

Pete patted Spinelli on the back then turned to Patrick. "And my old buddy, the diehard bachelor, is getting married." He shook his head.

"What can I say? I fell in love."

"Congrats, man. I mean that. Robin is a great girl."

"So how's the book tour going?"

"Surprisingly well. I had a hard time after Georgie died. I mean she was the reason for my success. I couldn't have finished my novel without her help and inspiration."

"Let's drink to Georgie," Patrick said.

Coleman filled their shot glasses again and the men all cheered, "To Georgie!"

Spinelli stared at his empty glass and sighed. "I miss her."

Mac set his glass on the bar. "Me, too."

-

Robin finished tying the last ribbon. She watched Maxie, who was organizing the little pink bags into a white basket. "So tell me about you and Spinelli."

Maxie froze. "What about me and Spinelli?"

"You still haven't told me how you ended up pregnant."

"Um, Robin? You know how it happened." She pointed at her cousin's huge belly.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. You swore you would never have sex with Spinelli and yet here you are expecting his child. I haven't pressed the issue, but I see the two of you together and it's obvious there's something more going on between you."

"I don't know what you're talking about. There is nothing going on. He's my best friend, Robin. I didn't mean to take things so far that night. I just needed to feel safe."

"Safe, huh?"

"Yes."

"So, how was he?"

"Robin!" Maxie gasped.

"What? I'm curious, so sue me! Was it awful? Is that why you're still just friends?"

Maxie blushed. She never had trouble discussing her sex life before. Why was it so difficult to talk about this? She sat down across from her cousin and thought back to that night. She smiled fondly as she remembered how gentle and attentive Spinelli had been with her. It was as if she had been the most precious thing in the world. "Actually it was really nice."

Robin smiled and leaned closer. "Yeah?"

Maxie nodded. "Mm hmm," she sighed. Then she giggled. "He was nervous, though."

"Aww."

"I don't think he was very experienced, but it didn't matter. I just wanted to be close to him, feel his arms around me." Maxie snapped out of her daze. "I wanted to be comforted and he did that for me. He's a good friend." She cleared her throat.

"Uh huh." Robin smiled mischievously. "You wanna go crash the bachelor party?"

Maxie looked at her like she was crazy. But the thought of seeing Spinelli made her happy. "Okay," She laughed.

-

Coleman poured another shot for Spinelli. "This one's on the house, too." He lifted another shot for himself. "Congrats to your rugrat on the way."

Spinelli drank again. Third time's a charm and he was starting to feel lightheaded. "The Jackal thanks you for your well wishes. He is indeed joyful over the prospect of becoming a father." He leaned his chin in his palms and sighed sadly.

"You don't look very joyful, little buddy."

"I still have yet to tame the blonde heart."

"Well you did something right or we wouldn't be celebrating." Coleman reminded.

"You would think so. But the Jackal is only good for one thing. Friendship and comfort." He furrowed his brow. "Wait. That's two things."

"Maybe Maxie will see the light," Patrick offered.

"In my dreams." He laid his head down on the bar and closed his eyes.

Mac raised his eyebrows and locked eyes with Patrick, who gave him an "I told you so" look.

Coleman signaled to a pretty young blonde woman who had entered the bar. She set her boombox on the pool table and turned it on. Loud dance music blared from the small speakers.

"The entertainment has arrived," Coleman announced, pointing toward the woman who was now dancing on top of the pool table.

Patrick smiled and tapped Spinelli on the shoulder.

"All right," Pete said. "Now it's a bachelor party!"

Spinelli was half asleep. Patrick slapped him on the arm. "Wake up, man! You're gonna miss the show!"

Spinelli mumbled something and sat up rubbing his eyes. He squinted at the young blonde woman. "Maximista? What are you doing up there?" He stumbled over and motioned for her to come down. When she began stripping away her clothes, Spinelli gasped. He held up a discarded garment, trying to cover her.

"Spinelli, get out of the way! You're blocking my view, man!" Pete yelled.

The stripper smiled down at Spinelli. She slid off the table and started dancing with him, draping her harms over his shoulders. The guys cheered and howled.

"You… you're not Maximista," Spinelli said nervously.

"I'll be anybody you want me to be for the right price." She winked then moved in to kiss his neck. He tried to untangle himself from her.

Just then Maxie and Robin entered the bar. Robin covered her mouth and snorted. Maxie gasped.

Spinelli looked over at her in confusion. "Maximista?" Was he imagining her again?

Mac watched his daughter's reaction closely. She was definitely upset. Maybe Robin was right about Maxie's feelings toward the young hacker.

Maxie grabbed the scantily clad woman by the arm and pulled her away from Spinelli. "Back off, bitch!"

"Who the hell are you?" The stripper demanded.

Spinelli smiled. "That is the mother of my progeny," he said proudly, throwing his arms open wide and teetering a bit.

"How much have you had to drink?" Maxie asked, putting her arm around his waist.

"Well, we all joined in celebratory toasts to Patrick's upcoming nuptuals and Georgie's inspiration to Professor Pete and to my own joyful news of impending fatherhood." He paused to calculate. "That's um…" He counted slowly on his fingers. "Three." He nodded in agreement with himself.

"Okay. I think you've had enough fun for one evening."

"I have?" He pouted and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Yes!" She looked at Robin. "I'm taking Spinelli home. Can you get a ride with Patrick?"

"Of course. Bye, Spinelli." She waved at him and he bowed to her, almost falling over. Maxie caught him and he leaned against her for support as they exited the bar. She helped him into the front seat of her car and got behind the wheel.

"Maximista?"

"Hmm?" She turned to face him and was caught off guard when he leaned in and kissed her!


	10. Chapter 10

Maxie was startled by Spinelli's kiss, but not in a bad way. No matter how many times she defined their relationship as just friends, there was always a longing, buried somewhere deep inside her, for more. And that longing came straight to the surface the moment his lips captured hers. Part of her wanted to pull him closer and deepen the kiss. The other part of her knew he was under the influence and probably wasn't even aware of what he was doing. But his lips were so soft and inviting and it had been a long time since she had felt wanted. She took the selfish route and snaked her arms around his neck. His own arms wrapped around her and held her tighter. When her tongue teased his he moaned. She wanted him so desperately in that moment she could barely contain herself. She moved over him, pressing him back against the door. He thumped his head against the window and grunted.

"Sorry," Maxie whimpered against his neck before moving her lips to his earlobe. When he didn't react she looked at him to make sure he was okay. His eyes were closed. "Spinelli?" She was about to shake him when she heard his quiet snoring. She pouted, but supposed it was for the best. She would've hated herself even more if she had taken advantage of him yet again. She sighed and started the car.

When they arrived at Jason's building she tried to wake Spinelli. It was no use. She called Jason.

_"Maxie?"_

"Hi, Jason. Can you meet me downstairs?"

_"What's wrong?"_

"Spinelli needs help." She hung up and waited. Jason was there in two minutes. She opened the car door slowly and Spinelli started to fall out.

Jason quickly caught him. "What happened?"

"Patrick's bachelor party."

"He's drunk?" He pulled his friend from the car and hefted him over his shoulder.

"He told me he had three shots. That's not very much, is it?"

"He's got a low tolerance for alcohol… and cold medicine." He snickered and shook his head.

Maxie followed Jason upstairs to Spinelli's room. "Thanks, Jason. I'll take care of him," she said as he set Spinelli down on the bed. He shrugged and walked out. Maxie removed Spinelli's clothing, stopping herself when his boxers were all that remained. She fingered the waistband and chewed her lower lip. "Stop it, Maxie," she scolded herself and quickly covered him with a blanket. Then she curled up beside him and drifted off to sleep. A few hours later she awoke and decided it would be best if she went home. She knew Spinelli probably wouldn't remember anything that had happened tonight and didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable. She kissed him gently and rubbed her cheek against his. She brushed his messy hair off his forehead and smiled. He looked so sweet and innocent, not at all how she was thinking about him earlier that evening. She walked out of his room and immediately felt the loss of his presence. She wished she had never moved out. Maybe Spinelli would be open to them getting a place of their own someday. They hadn't really discussed the baby or their living arrangements. Maybe it was time they did.

-

Spinelli sat up and grabbed his head, groaning. Luckily it was Saturday and he didn't have to work. A knock on his door made him groan again. Jason peeked in. "Hey, you okay?"

"The Jackal's head is aching. Did I suffer a fall?"

"You don't remember?"

Spinelli looked at him, then down at his own nearly naked body. He clutched the blanket to his chest in embarrassment. "Obviously not."

Jason walked in with a glass full of red liquid. "I brought you that juice you like. Maybe it cures hangovers?"

"Hangovers?"

"Yeah. Maxie brought you home last night from Patrick's bachelor party.

Spinelli accepted the drink. "Most grateful thanks."

"You're welcome."

"I have no recollection of what transpired last night."

"Sorry. Can't help you there. You should call Maxie."

-

Maxie came downstairs in her bathrobe and was greeted by Mac, who was busy setting the table. "Good morning," he said cheerfully. "How are you feeling?"

"Good. I haven't had any dizziness or anything lately."

"So you got home pretty late last night… or should I say this morning."

"Yeah. So?"

"Just curious."

Maxie ignored his implication and turned away. Her face burned as she remembered her own shameful behavior last night. She motioned to the table with four place settings. "What's all this?"

"Patrick and Robin are coming over."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

Maxie shrugged and went back upstairs to get dressed.

A few minutes later Robin and Patrick showed up. They joined Mac in the kitchen.

"I think my plan was a success," Robin said. "Did you see the way Maxie attacked that stripper?" She laughed.

"You might be right," Mac replied. "She didn't get home until around three AM." He raised his eyebrows.

"That's promising," Robin said. "Do you think something happened?"

"If it did, wouldn't she have spent the night?" Patrick asked.

"I suppose."

Maxie walked into the kitchen and the others stopped talking. She looked around the room at their guilty faces. "Okay, what's going on? Are you talking about me behind my back?"

"We were just wondering what happened with you and Spinelli last night," Robin admitted.

"Nothing happened with me and Spinelli," she responded a bit more defensively than she had intended. "I drove him home. He passed out. Jason helped me get him upstairs. End of story." Maxie sat down and poured herself some orange juice.

"Why did you get back so late?" Mac asked.

"I was too sleepy to drive, so I took a nap. What's with all the questions?"

Robin and Patrick exchanged a look. "No reason," Robin said. "We just wanted to make sure Spinelli was okay."

"Apparently he can't hold his liquor." She quickly changed the subject. "So did you enjoy the rest of the party?"

"Yeah. It was good to see my old buddy, Pete. He's agreed to be my best man."

"So looks like I need a maid-of-honor. Would you be up for the job, Maxie?"

"Really? You want me to be your maid-of-honor? I'd love to!" She got up and hugged her cousin.

"Great! We're all set, then. The wedding is next Saturday and I am beyond ready!"

"Me, too." Patrick rubbed Robin's belly. "The sooner the better!"

Robin laughed.

The phone rang and Maxie answered it. "Hello?"

_"Maximista!"_

"Hi, Spinelli! How are you feeling this morning?"

_"A bit confused and my head throbs from what I am to understand is an over-imbibing of alcohol."_

"You don't remember last night?" She held her breath, wondering if he recalled the kiss.

_"Not so much."_

"Jason told me you have a low tolerance for alcohol."

_"This is unfortunate but true." He paused. "Did The Jackal embarrass himself?"_

Maxie smiled and suppressed a giggle. "No. You were nearly molested by a stripper and I rescued you." She neglected to add that she nearly molested him herself.

_"You did? You have my undying gratitude. But what were you doing at Jake's?"_

"Robin wanted to crash the bachelor party, so we did."

_"Extend my thanks to the burgeoning one, as well."_

"I will."

_"Does fair Maximista have any plans for today?"_

"I was thinking of just vegging out on the couch with some movies. Care to join me?"

_"That sounds delightful. I will be over within the hour."_

-

Because of the wedding plans and her work schedule, Maxie had been putting off her first ultrasound. When Dr. Lee's office called saying they had a cancellation, she quickly called Spinelli.

"I need you to meet me at the hospital right now!"

_"Why? Is something wrong with the baby?"_

"No. At least I don't think so. Dr. Lee can fit me in for an ultrasound. Would you like to see your child's TV debut?"

_"Yes, yes!" Spinelli exclaimed. "I will see you there shortly."_

-

Maxie lay on the exam table. She smiled up at Spinelli. "Are you excited?"

"Most assuredly." He grinned widely at her.

"How's your headache?" She reached up and rubbed his temple.

He closed his eyes, revelling in her touch. "It has lessened considerably, thank you."

Kelly walked in. "Hey, you two. Are you ready to see your baby?"

"The Jackal awaits with baited breath."

Maxie giggled as Kelly squirted some cold gel on her belly. She moved the scanner over her and an image appeared on the monitor.

Spinelli's eyes went wide. He had been researching pregnancy online, so he knew exactly what he was looking at. Even before Kelly said the words he could easily make out his child's form. He reached for Maxie's hand. "Look, Maxie! He's sucking his thumb!" Spinelli laughed.

She laughed with him. "He?"

"Or she," he added.

"I can't tell the baby's sex just yet," Kelly said, pointing at the picture. "The little one here isn't being very cooperative. We'll have a much better picture on your next visit if you're interested. But everything looks good. The heart is strong."

Maxie squeezed Spinelli's hand in excitement. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Congratulations, guys. You have a healthy baby on the way." She handed them an ultrasound photo before she left.

"Thank you!" They both replied.

"Wow," Maxie said softly.

"What is it?"

"We're having a baby."

"You say that as if it's a surprise to you."

"Well, it sort of is. I mean before it was just an idea, ya know? Now, after seeing this little person--" She ran her finger along the picture. "It makes it all really real. Does that make any sense?"

Spinelli nodded. "That it does." He rested his head against hers as they stared in awe at the first picture of their child.

-----

TBC

So... boy or girl??? Any preference?


	11. Chapter 11

Spinelli and Maxie walked out of the doctor's office, still staring at the ultrasound picture. They passed Leyla, who smiled curiously. "Hey you two, what's got you so engrossed?"

Spinelli and Maxie stopped and looked at each other. They hadn't told many people about the baby, but since Maxie would start showing soon there was no reason to keep it a secret. Spinelli shrugged and Maxie held out the picture for Leyla to see.

She took hold of it. "What's this?" She glanced between them. "Whose baby? It looks too small to be Robin's."

"It's mine," Maxie said. "Well… ours." She linked her arm through Spinelli's, suddenly feeling possessive.

"Oh," Leyla said surprised. "I didn't realize you two were… together. Um… congratulations." She smiled and handed the photo to Maxie. "Well, I have to get back to work." She winked at Spinelli and he blushed as she walked away.

Maxie crossed her arms. Did he have feelings for Leyla? She remembered that time the other woman stopped by her house and admitted she wanted to go out with Spinelli. "Is there something going on between you two?"

"Huh?" He looked at Maxie confused.

"I mean you and Leyla were really chummy just now. I was just wondering."

"We're friends."

"Would you say good friends?"

"I suppose."

"How good?"

"The Jackal is perplexed by Maximista's question."

Maxie bit her tongue. It just occurred to her that she was getting on his case for possibly being interested in another woman. What business of hers was it anyway? They weren't a couple. They were just having a baby together. She sounded like a jealous girlfriend. "I'm so sorry. I think my hormones are making me crazy."

"Oh, that's okay." He smiled sweetly. "I understand mood swings are to be expected."

Maxie chuckled. He had to be the most understanding guy in the world.

Spinelli's phone rang and he answered, "'Tis I, The Jackal."

"_Mr. Spinelli, this is Barbara Johnston. I have some news for you."_

"Miss Johnston? I didn't expect to hear from you so soon."

"_Well, I didn't expect to hear from the homeowners this quickly, but apparently they are eager to sell. They already bought another house and can't afford both mortgages. It didn't hurt that your co-signer Mr. Morgan offered cash."_

"He did? So what are you saying? Is it mine?"

"_Indeed it is, Mr. Spinelli, as soon as you can come by my office and sign a few more forms. I have the keys in my hand."_

"I'll be right over! Thank you, Miss Johnston!" He laughed as he ended the call.

Maxie gave him a questioning look. "What's got you so excited?"

"It's a surprise!" He took her by the hand and led her out of the hospital.

-

They pulled up to a small office building and Spinelli hopped out of the car. "Wait here. I will return shortly."

Maxie watched him run off. He returned a few minutes later with keys dangling from his finger.

"What are those for? Did you buy a new car or something?"

"Something," Spinelli sang with glee. "Your surprise awaits."

Maxie was intrigued. Spinelli had never surprised her with anything before. She kept stealing glances at him. He was like a little kid on Christmas morning. She could tell he was about to burst. She had a difficult time not asking him for clues, but she stayed quiet and just watched the scenery go by. Soon they were passing through a beautiful birch forest, almost like something out of a fairytale. They went down a slightly curving road which ended at the most beautiful house she'd ever seen. It was a two story Cape Cod with a white picket fence surrounding a lovely flower garden. They parked in the driveway. "Spinelli," she breathed. "Where are we?"

He ran around to her side and opened the door, waving his hand toward the house. "Home," was all he said before helping her out and leading her up the pathway. He unlocked the front door and let her go inside first. He held his breath as she looked around.

Maxie stared in awe as she turned, studying the charming cottage. It was very roomy inside, much larger than it appeared on the outside. She stopped and grabbed Spinelli's arm. "You said 'home'. What did you mean by that?" Her heart was pounding, thinking she already knew the answer.

Spinelli opened his arms wide. "The Jackal has purchased this fine abode, the perfect residence for a growing family." He quickly rambled off the house's attributes. "There are four bedrooms, three bathrooms, living room, family room, office, large kitchen with attached formal dining room and a screened in porch suitable for a child's playroom. Although we can see the lake from upstairs, it is far enough away to prevent flooding in the rainy season. I know we have yet to discuss such matters, and if I'm rushing things I do apologize—" his words were cut off by Maxie throwing herself into his arms. He laughed. "Does that mean you like it?"

Maxie held him tight and nodded, jumping up and down. She moved back. "I love it! How did you find this place?"

"I have been searching for weeks, trying to locate Maximista's dream home. This house came on the market just yesterday."

"That was fast."

"I know! I thought it would take longer, but Stone Cold must have pulled some strings."

"You'll have to thank him for me."

"I will." He offered her his arm. "Allow me to escort fair Maximista on the grand tour."

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Spinelli."

He bowed slightly then led her through their new home.

-

Robin and Patrick's wedding day had arrived and Maxie was excited. The backyard turned out perfect. There were flowers everywhere. Maxie fluffed up one of the arrangements, trying to keep herself occupied until Spinelli arrived with news about their new house. He had been making last minute arrangements, getting the place cleaned, tending to any repairs, ordering furniture and other necessities, wanting everything to be just right for her, not that he needed to do anything. Just the thought that he had cared enough to buy her the home of her dreams meant the world to her.

"Penny for your thoughts."

Maxie jumped, thinking she had heard a ghost. She glanced up expecting to see her sister Georgie. "Oh, Robin! You startled me."

"Sorry." She glanced around the backyard. "Wow. It looks really magical out here. Thank you so much for doing this."

"It was my pleasure."

"I'll do the same for you when the time comes."

Maxie frowned. "I don't think so. I'm never getting married, remember?"

"Oh, right. I forgot." Robin hid a smile. She looked past her cousin and saw Spinelli walk outside, his eyes on Maxie. "Hi, Spinelli. You look handsome!"

Maxie turned around and caught her breath. She had never seen him look so good. The black suit fit him perfectly. He had even gotten a haircut!

Spinelli brushed off his suit and smiled proudly. "Thank you, burgeoning one."

Robin rubbed her belly and giggled. "I guess we better get this show on the road, huh? Maxie? Are you going to help me with my hair and makeup?"

Maxie kept her eyes on Spinelli as she spoke to her cousin. "I'll be there in a minute."

Spinelli handed Maxie a single pink rose. "Fair Maximista has done an amazing feat with the backyard. Perhaps event planning is her true calling."

Maxie smelled the flower. "Thank you." She remembered the significance of the color being respect and admiration. She wished he would be a little less respectful and just take her behind the bushes! _Huh? Where did that come from?_ She felt her cheeks burn. What the hell was wrong with her? She looked down and stammered, "I need to uh… get back to Robin… makeup and hair. I'll see you later!" She ran back in the house before he could say another word.

-

Robin watched Maxie in the mirror as she pinned her dark hair into a French twist. "Are you okay? You've barely spoken since you came in here. Did something happen with Spinelli?"

Maxie's head shot up in surprise. "Why would you say that? Nothing happened! I just- just… you needed me." She went back to work on Robin's hair.

"Okay, that was weird. You're obviously hiding something. Spill it or I'll tickle it out of you." Robin held up her hands like claws.

Maxie gave her a strange look. "What am I, seven years old or something?"

"No. But you're never too old to be tortured." Robin turned around and attacked Maxie's sides, causing her to shriek. "Told you! Are you going to talk?"

"Stop it," Maxie laughed. "Look, you messed up your hair! Now I have to start all over again," she whined, trying to stop her cousin's hands.

"I can keep going," Robin warned.

"Fine. You wanna know what's bugging me?"

Robin stopped and gave her an expectant look.

"I keep having um—" Maxie lowered her voice. "fantasies… about Spinelli."

Robin covered her mouth and snorted. "I knew it!"

"What?"

"I knew there was more going on."

"No. Well, not really."

"But you want him."

"I… yeah." Maxie bit her lip.

"Why are you fighting it? You're having his baby! Wouldn't you rather be together than apart?"

"But we're going to be living together. What if things don't work out? That's gonna be really awkward."

"And what if things do work out?"

Maxie didn't reply.

"If you think your libido is driving you crazy right now, just you wait. It gets worse."

"What are you talking about?"

"Didn't Kelly warn you about the joys of pregnancy hormones?"

"We haven't really discussed that yet. Why?"

"I don't know what it will be like for you, but up until the last few weeks, I have been craving sex like a drug!"

"What?" Maxie asked nervously. "You're kidding, right? Please tell me you're kidding."

"Nope. Ask Patrick."

"No thanks." Maxie gulped.

"You know… if you don't try to fight it, I'm sure Spinelli will be happy to help you." Robin laughed.

"Shut up." Maxie slapped her cousin's arm and furrowed her brow.

"This is really bothering you, isn't it?" She took Maxie's hands in her own. "Stop worrying so much. Spinelli is a great guy!"

"I know. I just don't want to ruin things. We have the best relationship the way it is—"

"Except for the fact that you want to jump his bones."

"Robin," Maxie whined and sat down on her bed.

"Maxie…" Robin joined her and wrapped her arm around her young cousin's shoulders. "I give you permission to be happy."

Maxie looked at her with tears in her eyes. "I don't know if I can."

"Would you do me a favor and at least try?" Robin reached out and brushed away a tear.

Maxie didn't reply.

-

An hour later, Robin was escorted down the aisle by her Uncle Mac. Patrick took her hand and gave it a gentle kiss. Maxie felt a twinge of jealousy, but chased it away. She glanced over and caught Spinelli looking at her. She blushed and turned back to the ceremony. Suddenly she imagined herself as the bride and Spinelli as the groom. She smiled to herself. What if?

"Pssst! Maxie!" Robin whispered, touching her cousin's arm.

Maxie jumped and looked at Robin confused.

"My bouquet?"

"Oh! Sorry." Maxie handed back the flowers, realizing she had just missed the entire ceremony! She and Professor Marquez followed Robin and Patrick down the aisle and over to the reception area.

"May I offer Maximista some refreshment?" Spinelli handed her a glass of sparkling cider.

"Thank you, Spinelli." She took it and sipped, watching him over the top of the glass. Was he staring at her mouth? Would he try to kiss her again while sober this time? The thought made her tremble.

While Robin and Patrick greeted their guests, Robin watched Maxie and Spinelli out of the corner of her eye. She elbowed her husband. "Look at that," she whispered.

"What?"

"Look at the way she's staring at him, like she wants to jump him right here in front of everybody!"

Patrick laughed. "Ah yes, the hormones. My favorite part of this whole pregnancy." He nuzzled his wife's neck.

She giggled and leaned back against him. "I'll give them a month."

Patrick glanced over at Maxie and shook his head. "I say two weeks."

It was soon time to toss the bouquet and garter. Robin and Patrick exchanged a wink and a nod, before moving into position. The women gathered together. Maxie acted like she wasn't paying attention. Robin tossed the bouquet and it came straight at her. Maxie held out her hands and caught it easily. She gave her cousin a suspicious look. Robin shrugged. Patrick knelt down and Robin squealed as he reached under her gown to retrieve the garter. The men lined up and got ready. Patrick aimed for Spinelli, who looked very focused. The elastic band flew through the air and Spinelli caught it. He jumped for joy and laughed, but quickly covered up with an air of nonchalance.

Maxie watched him and felt a flutter in her stomach as he walked over to her confidently, swinging the garter around his finger. It was very sexy. Maxie shook her head, mentally slapping herself and decided to focus her attention on something else, like food. "Let's eat!" She took Spinelli by the hand and pulled him over to the buffet table.

Spinelli held up a chocolate dipped strawberry.

Maxie groaned inwardly.

-

A week later the new house was ready. Maxie and Spinelli both owned very little, so they were able to fit everything into three cars. Patrick and Robin followed them over to help out.

"Wow," Robin gasped as they drove up. Maxie helped her out of the car.

"So, what do ya think?"

"Maxie, this is incredible!" She stared at the house for several moments.

"Is this what you want, dear?" Patrick teased.

"Yes!" Robin crossed her arms. "Why didn't you buy me a house? Huh?"

"I suggested it, remember? But you were adamant about keeping your apartment with the closet nursery."

"Well, you could've tried harder to convince me! We would've been settled by now, but the baby will be here soon and it's going to be that much more stressful."

"I can always deal with it myself, so you won't have to—"

"Oh, are you implying that I can't handle it?"

"No, no, that's not what I meant…"

Maxie and Spinelli looked at each other sheepishly and backed away from the arguing couple. They went inside the house and opened the curtains.

"Oh my god! You got the couch?" Maxie ran her hands along the back of the antique parlor sofa. "How did you know I wanted this?"

"You pointed it out in the window when we walked by that old shop."

"That was months ago! How did you remember?"

"The Jackal remembers everything."

Maxie threw her arms around him. "Thank you so much! I love it." She pulled back slightly and they were momentarily lost in each other's eyes. Then she leaned in closer...

"Okay, we're here!" Patrick and Robin burst through the door.

Maxie jumped back and turned towards them. "Great."

Spinelli stared at the back of her head. Was she about to kiss him?

"I am so sorry," Robin apologized. "I was being completely irrational out there.

"Oh please," Maxie interrupted. "You want irrational? You should've seen me badgering Spinelli a couple weeks ago just for talking to Leyla."

"Oh?" Robin was fascinated.

"Yeah," Maxie laughed. "I sounded like a jealous girlfriend or some- thing…" her voice trailed off and her cheeks burned. She stared at the floor.

Spinelli opened his mouth to say something.

"What about those boxes?" Patrick clapped his hands together. "Let's get to work!"

Spinelli glanced from Maxie to Patrick. "Uh… yeah… boxes. Right!" He walked outside and Patrick followed.

Maxie covered her face and whimpered.

"Why don't you just tell Spinelli how you feel?"

"I told you why."

"You're afraid of messing things up? Newsflash, cousin: There's no such thing as a perfect relationship. If you think you can just stay friends and be okay with it, think again."

-

The move went quickly, but it was still exhausting for both women, despite the fact that the men did all the heavy lifting. They all enjoyed a late lunch and discussed the possibility of having Thanksgiving at the new house. Spinelli was honored. He had never hosted a meal for anyone before. When Patrick and Robin left, Maxie and Spinelli were too tired to even watch a movie, so they decided to turn in early.

-

Maxie lay in bed wide awake. It was after midnight, but she couldn't sleep. All she could think about was the fact that Spinelli was so close and how much she wanted to feel his arms around her. Her body was tingling with need. She smoothed her hands over her sensitive breasts and down along her gently sloping stomach to rest between her legs. She closed her eyes and imagined that Spinelli was the one touching her so intimately. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. She climbed out of bed and crept down the hall to his room. She peeked inside and saw him curled on his side toward her. His blankets were kicked away, his t-shirt and boxer shorts revealing his bare arms and legs. They were more defined than she remembered. Her fingers ached to touch them. She moved quietly to the bed and lay down beside him.

Spinelli mumbled in his sleep. Maxie held her breath as she leaned into him. She pulled his arm around her and his eyes opened drowsily. "Mm- Maximista?"

She froze, her heart pounding wildly. Without a word, she pressed her lips to his. He slowly responded and moaned into her kiss, cupping her head. She raked her hands down his back and under his shirt, anxious to feel his skin against hers. His body hardened in response. She reached into his shorts and he groaned, hiding his face in her neck. She moved her hand over him. "Spinelli," she whispered against his ear. Suddenly his body tensed and he gasped.

"Oh, no!" Maxie whimpered in frustration. Soon his breathing evened out and he was asleep again. She pushed him away and watched him for a few moments. Then realization dawned on her. She had taken advantage of him again! How was she going to face him in the morning? She ran out of the room and back to her own bed where she pulled the covers up over her head, trying to hide from her shame.


	12. Chapter 12

Spinelli awoke slowly, wrapped up in the memory of Maxie's sweet kiss. He reached for her, but was greeted by an empty space. He opened his eyes, realizing he must have dreamed it. Her intoxicating scent lingered in the air. Or was it just his imagination? He got up and was immediately thankful he had a master bathroom. His shorts were clinging to him. He groaned. Wasn't he a bit old to be having those kinds of dreams?

Maxie stared at the ceiling, wondering how she could face her best friend after what she had done to him. She heard the shower turn on and breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe she would have time to get away. She climbed out of bed and looked through her boxes. She had been too tired to unpack everything last night, so most of her wardrobe was hidden away. While she was searching for something to wear, the water stopped. She ripped open another box in record time.

Spinelli washed quickly and got dressed even quicker. He wanted to surprise Maxie with breakfast on this special day. He dashed downstairs to the kitchen.

Maxie finally found the box with her casual wear. She made a mental note to go shopping. Her jeans were getting too tight around the middle. She pulled on some sweat pants instead. When she finally made it downstairs, she heard Spinelli tinkering around in the kitchen. She felt bad for sneaking out, but she was just too ashamed. She cursed herself for feeling this way. What was it about Damian Spinelli that made her feel like a shy schoolgirl? A few months ago she would've never cared about what anybody thought of her, but his opinion mattered.

Spinelli picked up his tray and walked into the living room. The smile on his face faltered when he saw Maxie about to leave. "Maximista?"

Damn! She was so close! She gulped and turned around with her head down. "I can explain."

"Where are you going? I made breakfast."

She looked up and saw him standing there with a tray filled with fruit. He didn't appear to be upset at all. "Oh, I just um… I wanted to take a walk. I didn't realize you were making breakfast for us."

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Y-you did? What for?"

"Has Maximista forgotten what today is?"

She looked at him in confusion.

"Happy Birthday!" He beamed.

She had forgotten! And he seemed to have forgotten last night. She wasn't sure if she was relieved or disappointed. How crazy was that? She looked at the tray of fruit Spinelli was setting on the coffee table. "Oh. Thanks. I guess with all the craziness lately it slipped my mind." She sat next to him on the sofa. "That looks really good."

Spinelli held up a Strawberry and she accepted it gratefully. It was sweet, just like him. She leaned in and kissed his cheek. He smiled nervously then pulled out a wrapped package from behind a pillow.

"What's this?" Maxie asked.

"It's called a present. They are traditionally given on birthdays, as well as Christmas and other such holidays."

"Ha ha." She smiled and ripped open the brightly colored paper, revealing a book. "Oh, it's a… journal. I'm usually not very good with these things. Georgie was the writer in the family. She got that from our mom—"

Spinelli interrupted her by flipping open the book and pointing out the various artists and poets within its pages.

Maxie was awed by his creativity. "Did you make this yourself?"

Spinelli shrugged. "I wanted to share with you my love of beauty. I know Maximista has had little of it in her young life. I hope to change that."

Maxie flipped through page after page of music, poetry, paintings and sculpture. "This is the most thoughtful gift I've ever received. Thank you so much." She hugged him and blinked back tears.

"May I accompany Maximista on her trek through the woods?"

"What?"

"You were going to take a walk, yes?"

"Oh. Right."

"I have something to show you." Spinelli stood up and held out his hand. She took it and followed him outside. They walked hand-in-hand through the trees down a pathway that led to the lake. Maxie caught her breath. The view was magnificent. The sun was rising over the mountains, casting a golden glow on the water.

Maxie shivered in the chilly morning air. Spinelli wrapped his arms around her as if it was the most natural thing in the world. She leaned back against him and he rested his chin on top of her head. "See that little dock?" He pointed to it. "The property line extends all the way there."

Maxie gasped. "Wow! This is all yours?"

"It's all ours."

Maxie was overwhelmed. She couldn't hold back her feelings any longer. This kind generous wonderful man wanted her to share his life. She wanted that too. She turned in his embrace and looked into his eyes. She stroked his cheek and he closed them. In that instant she knew he wanted her just as much as she wanted him. She leaned in and touched her lips to his.

Spinelli held his breath as Maxie kissed him, afraid that any move he made would scare her away. But when her lips parted to taste him more fully, he responded and tightened his arms around her. When the kiss finally ended they still held each other close, neither wanting to break the spell they were under. The ringing of Spinelli's phone did it for them. Maxie groaned. Spinelli gave her an apologetic grimace and answered the call.

_"Spinelli, it's Mac. Is my daughter with you?"_

"Yes, sir. She's standing right beside me." He handed the phone to Maxie with a perplexed look on his face. "Your father."

Maxie furrowed her brow and took the call. "Dad?" She asked in a panic.

_"Sorry honey. I tried your cell, but you didn't answer."_

"What's wrong?"

_"Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to let you know Robin had her baby."_

"What? When? We just saw her yesterday!"

_"Early this morning. Patrick called me a few minutes ago and I'm leaving for the hospital right now. I thought you'd want to know. Oh, by the way, Happy Birthday!"_

"Thanks, Dad." She giggled. "This is quite possibly the best birthday I've ever had." She winked at Spinelli and he gave her a goofy grin. "See you soon." She hung up.

"What happened?" Spinelli asked.

"Robin had the baby!"

"Oh! Wow! I guess we should get over to the hospital?"

Maxie nodded excitedly then looked down at herself. "As soon as I make myself presentable."

An hour later Maxie and Spinelli arrived at Robin's hospital room.

"Hi guys," Robin said groggily. "Did you see her yet?"

"No," Maxie replied. "We just got here."

"I think Patrick went to get her."

"All is well with you and the wee one?" Spinelli asked.

"Yes, thank goodness. I was able to have a normal delivery with no complications. And she is HIV negative.

Spinelli smiled brightly. "That is most joyful news!"

"Hey, you made it!" Mac walked in with a cup of coffee.

"Dad!" Maxie hugged him. "Sorry it took us so long. We were in the middle of something when you called and I wasn't dressed yet—"

Robin and Mac gaped at Maxie.

Maxie shook her head and laughed. "Um… that didn't sound right. Spinelli and I were down by the lake and I was in my sweats. I needed to get presentable to meet my niece… or cousin… or whatever."

"I don't think she's going to care," Patrick announced as he wheeled a plastic basinet into the room. Everyone oohed and awed as they looked down at the tiny newborn. Patrick scooped the baby into his arms, holding her up for the family to see. "I'd like you all to meet our daughter, Emma Grace Scorpio Drake."

"Who wants to hold her first?" Robin asked.

"I do," Mac said as he reached for his grand niece. "I have been waiting so long to hold you precious girl." After a few moments, he handed the baby to Maxie. "Okay, you're next. You need the practice."

"I don't know." Maxie was nervous. "I don't want to drop her or hurt her."

Spinelli reached over and guided her hand. "You just need to support a newborn's head because they are unable to support the weight on their own. Other than that, there should be nothing to worry about. Their bones are very flexible, so she won't easily break."

Maxie turned her attention from her little cousin to her best friend. "How do you always know exactly what I need?"

Spinelli shrugged. "I just do."

Robin, Mac and Patrick all exchanged knowing glances with each other as they witnessed the intimate moment.

Maxie handed Emma to Spinelli, who took the baby into his arms with pure joy etched on his face. If anybody was ever meant to be a father it was him. He held her with so much confidence, like he had waited his whole life for this moment. The tiny child gazed up at him in wonder. It was like she instinctively knew she was safe with this person.

"She is most luminous," he breathed.

Robin beamed at Spinelli. "You're a natural. I think you should be Emma's honorary uncle."

Spinelli looked at Robin in surprise. "Really? Thank you." He looked back down at Emma. "Did you hear that, Most Welcome Emma? I am your Uncle Spinelli. That might be too much for you to say, so you can just call me Spin, if you prefer."

Maxie's heart was so full of love in that moment. She rested her head on Spinelli's shoulder and smiled down at Emma. "And you can call me Aunt Maxie, even though technically I'm your cousin. But Robin and I were always more like sisters than cousins, so I guess that makes sense."

Everybody chuckled, except for Spinelli. He was too busy thinking about how he and Maxie would soon be holding their own child. He looked down at Maxie and kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him and smiled. Her own eyes were full of unshed tears. "We should go and let the new parents get their much deserved rest." He handed the baby back to her father. "Hearty congratulations, Dr. Love."

"Thanks, man." Patrick placed Emma back into her bassinet and shook Spinelli's hand.

Maxie hugged Robin. "Are you okay, really?"

"I've never felt better. Sure the delivery was painful, but I forgot all about it the moment I saw her sweet face."

"Okay," Maxie said unsure. Giving birth was not something she was looking forward to. "I'll take your word on that."

-

As Maxie and Spinelli walked out of the hospital, they were both caught up in their own musings about impending parenthood.

Maxie suddenly stopped and said, "Can we go get some stuff for the nursery today?"

"Sure. But wouldn't you rather wait until we know if it's a boy or girl?"

"We can get gender neutral items and then accessorize later."

"As you wish."

They drove to the baby boutique where Maxie had bought Robin's shower gift a few months earlier. Maxie took Spinelli by the hand and pulled him to the back area where they had the nursery displays. She immediately fell in love with a dark cherry wood crib. "Oh, Spinelli! This is the one! It's perfect!"

"Isn't it a little on the masculine side?"

"Not if there were pink blankets in it."

"Okay." He checked the price and his mouth dropped open. "I do hope this is the total for all pieces."

Maxie looked at the price tag and chewed her lip. "Let me go talk to the owner. I saw her here somewhere." She walked off and left Spinelli alone. He looked into the crib and imagined a tiny infant snuggled in a blue blanket. He smiled.

Maxie returned a few minutes later. "Okay, I got us a deal. Half off that price for the entire floor model set!"

"Good job! How'd you convince the owner?"

"She's a fan of Crimson. I promised her a free subscription plus some samples for an entire year. She's having the pieces delivered as soon as they get a new display."

Spinelli was impressed. "You are really good with people. You could probably run your own magazine one day."

"That's my dream. I'm learning all I can from Kate—"

"So you can become her competition?"

"Not at all. I would focus on a much younger crowd, something edgier, more urban and hip rather than the snobby upper class. I would aim for college students and people starting out in careers who still like to party on the weekends!"

"You can do it! I know you can."

"Thanks, Spinelli. Someday. Let's just focus on one thing at a time." She grabbed a fluffy brown teddy bear off a shelf. "I must have this!"

Spinelli laughed at her enthusiasm. They picked out a few gifts for Emma before the owner wrote up their order and they headed back home.

Maxie carried the bear upstairs and into the nursery. There was a sunny window seat that was the perfect spot for it. She set it there and imagined a little boy with messy brown hair learning to walk by running to the bear. She wiped a tear away.

Spinelli watched her with concern in his eyes. "Is Maximista sad about something?" He was by her side in an instant.

She shook her head. "No, not at all. I'm actually happy. For the first time in my life I feel genuinely content. I never thought I'd feel that."

"Because of the baby?"

Maxie brushed the back of her hand down his cheek and along his neck. "Because of you."

"Me?"

She nodded and moved closer, tilting her face up to him. He tentatively leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. His hands moved to her back, holding her to him as the kiss deepened. Her hands tangled in his hair and she moaned. The sound drove Spinelli on. He broke the kiss and pressed his lips to her neck and nibbled his way up to her earlobe. She moaned louder and he plundered her mouth once more, their tongues dueling.

With a surge of self-confidence unlike anything he'd ever experienced, Spinelli scooped Maxie up into his arms and carried her to his bedroom. She clung to him and nuzzled his neck, telling him this was indeed what she wanted. But he asked her anyway. He lay her down on the bed and hovered over her. "Maxie? Are you sure?"

"I'm sure! Now get over here!" She pulled him down on top of her and they met in a fierce kiss that left them both breathless.

Spinelli lifted himself off her. "What about the baby?"

"I asked Kelly. She said sex was good for the baby." She pulled his t-shirt over his head and flicked her tongue out to taste one of his nipples. He hissed in response.

"You asked Dr. Lee about sex? Like you've been thinking about this? About us? Having sex?"

"Yes!" She bit down gently on his other nipple.

"Ohh," he groaned before seeking out her lips once more. Their hands frantically tore at each other's clothing until there was very little between them. As they kissed hungrily, Spinelli's hand explored. He ran his fingers over her breasts, making her sigh. Then he slipped them into the waistband of her panties, making her moan. Then he slowly pulled the lacy fabric away from her body. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. He touched her belly, then gently kissed it, making her giggle.

Spinelli caressed every inch of her body as he moved into position above her. "I want you so much," she whispered. He nodded and held her gaze as he entered her slowly. She tried to keep her eyes open, but they fluttered closed as intense pleasure washed over her. She arched against him, wanting to take him even deeper into her. Tears of joy sprang to her eyes. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, wanting to be as close as possible. Spinelli stopped his movements and rested his forehead on her shoulder. "It's okay," Maxie soothed, thinking he had finished too soon. But then he moved again and she moaned loudly. His thrusts were so slow it felt like sweet torture. Just when she was about to beg him to move faster she felt a familiar tightening in her core. She panted loudly and suddenly cried out.

Sometime later Maxie awoke in Spinelli's arms. He was staring at her.

"Have you been watching me sleep?"

"Does that bother you?"

She shook her head.

"I love you, Maxie," he said simply.

"I could feel that. The way you made love to me… I've never felt anything like it before."

"That's because you love me, too."

Maxie nodded. "I do. I love you, Damian Spinelli. I think I always have."


	13. Chapter 13

Spinelli couldn't believe his ears. "You just said you love me!" He smiled brighter than the sun.

Maxie giggled. He was so cute. He had this amazing way of making everything feel new and precious. "I did. I do." She leaned in and kissed him sweetly.

Spinelli closed his eyes and reveled in the moment. "No words have ever sounded sweeter." He pulled her closer.

Maxie snuggled against him, wanting to stay in this moment forever.

-

Thanksgiving arrived quickly, but Maxie and Spinelli were ready for it, having been planning for weeks. It was the first time either of them had hosted such an event and they were excited.

Despite Mac's unease, Spinelli had invited Jason. Maxie explained to her father that Jason and Spinelli were like brothers and nothing would ever break that bond, whether they worked together or not.

All through the meal Maxie and Spinelli gave each other secretive smiles, which did not go unnoticed. Finally Robin spoke up. "Okay, what is going on between you two?"

Maxie and Spinelli looked at her innocently. "Nothing," they replied in unison.

After the main course was cleared away, Jason glanced to the kitchen and caught Maxie and Spinelli sharing a tender kiss over the pumpkin pie. He smiled and nodded. "It's about time," he murmured.

Robin jumped up and followed his gaze. She gasped. "I knew it!"

"What?" Mac and Patrick asked. They got up to look, but only saw Maxie and Spinelli walking in with the dessert and coffee.

Robin stood with her arms crossed. "Okay, when did it happen?"

"Excuse me?" Maxie asked as she set the pie on the table.

Spinelli set the coffee service on the table. "Who wants French Roast?"

"Don't change the subject!"

"I thought dessert was the subject." Spinelli looked at her in confusion.

"My cousin speaks in riddles, Spinelli. Just ignore her."

"I just saw you two in the kitchen!" Robin stared accusingly at the young couple. "Were you planning on keeping it a secret forever?"

"Keeping what a secret?" Mac asked.

"They had sex! It's written all over their faces."

"Of course we had sex. That's how I got pregnant," Maxie laughed.

"No, that's not what I meant. Don't play dumb with me. You've had sex recently!"

Spinelli gulped. "Might I suggest some more appropriate dinner conversation?"

"Really, Robin, you're making Spinelli uncomfortable. He's very modest, you know." She leaned in and whispered, "Though he really has no reason to be." She bit her lip and wiggled her eyebrows, making Robin giggle.

"I'm sorry, Spinelli," Robin apologized. "I just wanted to know when things changed between you. Patrick and I made a bet on how soon you two would get together."

"A bet?" He turned to Maxie with a frown. "Was Maximista aware of this particular wager?"

"No! I swear!"

Robin shook her head. "We've been waiting for you two to figure out how much you love each other and now you have. I'm so happy for you!" She hugged Spinelli and then Maxie.

"So when's the wedding?" Mac asked seriously.

Spinelli and Maxie stared at him with wide eyes.

-

Christmas Eve was spent in the new house with family and friends. Robin and Patrick were there with Emma. Jason brought Elizabeth and Maxie was actually nice to her. Lu Lu came over with Johnny. Kate and Sonny even dropped by for a few minutes on their way to Manhattan. But when Mac arrived late with Felicia on his arm Maxie was stunned into silence.

"Surprise," Felicia said softly.

Maxie found her voice. "Mother," she sneered. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Spinelli walked up behind Maxie and put a reassuring hand on her back. "Ms. Jones, it's an honor to have you in our home on such a special occasion." He welcomed them inside.

Maxie shut the door and leaned against it for a moment, trying to compose herself. She felt like she might burst into tears.

"Thank you, Spinelli. It's so lovely to see you again. I understand congratulations are in order." Felicia smiled brightly.

Spinelli gave her a shy grin. "Thank you. May I hang up your coats?" He looked at Mac, who took Felicia's wrap and purse.

While Spinelli put the items into the closet, Maxie stared coldly at her mother. "You didn't answer my question."

Felicia turned to her daughter and gulped. "I was hoping... we could reconnect... before the baby comes."

"How did you even know--?" Maxie looked accusingly at her father. "You told her, didn't you?"

"I thought she had a right to know," Mac confessed. "I knew you wouldn't tell her."

"You're right about that." She turned back to her mother. "You have a lot of nerve showing up here like we're all one big happy family or something."

Spinelli returned and put his arm around Maxie's waist. "Perhaps Maximista has forgotten the spirit of the season?"

She looked up at his hopeful face. This was a special night. She didn't want to make a scene. She softened. "I'm sorry, Spinelli. I'll try to be civil… for you." She knew that wasn't going to happen right then, so she turned away and headed for the kitchen.

Spinelli watched her with concern. He was about to follow her when Mac stopped him.

"I'll go talk to her," Mac said as he went after his daughter.

Spinelli clasped his hands together. "Humble apologies to the mother of fair Maximista. Despite the passage of time, I fear it has not healed her wounds."

"What wounds are you referring to?"

"I believe your daughter has been struggling with issues of abandonment."

"I didn't abandon her. If anything, she abandoned me!"

"If I may be so bold, I think Maximista has missed you, despite her protestations. She was devastated upon your leaving again after Wise Georgie's funeral."

"I thought she wanted me to leave."

"Maxie uses words as her security, much like myself. However, hers tend to be of the lethal persuasion." He shrugged. "This being so close to the anniversary of Wise Georgie's passing, emotions are running high. Please don't give up on her."

"I won't. Not this time." Felicia nodded. "I am so grateful Maxie has you."

Spinelli shook his head and put his hands over his heart. "I am the one who is grateful."

Maxie leaned against the counter and took a deep cleansing breath. She and Spinelli had been taking prenatal Yoga classes together and they had been surprisingly beneficial to her. She was definitely calmer. But seeing her mother again had thrown her for a loop.

"Honey?"

Maxie turned to her father. She fell into his arms. "Daddy," she sobbed. "Why did she leave me?"

Mac held her until her crying stopped. "She didn't mean to hurt you, Maxie." He rubbed her back. "I had to convince her to come back here."

"Oh! So she would've been perfectly content to stay away from her family forever!"

"No. That's not it at all. She was scared. She thought you didn't want her around. She thinks you hate her and it kills her. She's been living with guilt for so long. She really needs your forgiveness. When you're a parent you'll understand."

Maxie touched her belly thoughtfully. Her pregnancy was showing quite clearly now. She smoothed the red satin of her Federico original maternity dress and held her head high. "I'll try. Spinelli says that forgiveness lightens the heart."

"He's right. Just think about how many people in his life he's had to forgive."

Maxie nodded. "I wish I could be more like him." He was the most lighthearted person she knew. Maxie linked her arm through Mac's and went back to the party.

Felicia had been picking Spinelli's brain about the events of the last year, how he and Maxie had become friends because of Georgie, the mysteries they had solved together, their unexpected night of passion and how they had fallen in love. "Sounds so romantic," Felicia sighed. "It was that way for Maxie's father and me. Our entire relationship was one big adventure. Eventually he came to love adventure more than us, but I kept trying in vain to make things work. I think I finally realized I was just chasing the past."

"Maximista did mention you were not with your ailing grandparent as you had claimed."

"It's true. I didn't regret my actions at the time, but now I realize how selfish I had become. I hurt my daughters, not to mention the one person who had loved me unconditionally."

"The Constant Commissioner?"

Felicia smiled. "Yes, Mac."

Spinelli glanced over her shoulder and noticed Mac and Maxie heading their way. "I think he still loves you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Maximista said there has been no other in his life since your departure."

Felicia smiled sadly. "I love him, too. I never realized how much until I saw him again last year. Mac and I had always been a great fit."

"And yet you left?"

"I was a fool. Rather than stay and work through our problems, I took the coward's way out."

"Will you stay this time?"

"I'd like to know the answer to that, myself."

Felicia gasped and turned around to see Mac and Maxie standing behind her. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough."

Maxie said nothing, but it was apparent she had been crying. Spinelli was at her side in an instant. He put his arms around her and she leaned into him.

No matter how bad things got, the comfort of Spinelli's embrace had a magical way of making all things right with the world.

Mac walked over to Felicia and they watched Spinelli and Maxie. "He's so good with her, so nurturing," Felicia said softly. "I think he's going to make a wonderful father, just like you."

"You know I'll always be grateful for you allowing the girls to come live with me. It was the greatest gift I ever received. And now I'm going to be a grandfather."

Felicia giggled. "Hard to imagine you as a grandpa. To me you'll always be that handsome rogue who rescued me."

"Thanks, but those days have been long forgotten."

"Seems like just yesterday." Felicia frowned. "Oh, Mac, I wasted so many years." She choked on a sob. "I'm sorry," she whimpered before running out of the room.

Mac started to follow her, but Maxie stopped him. He looked at her quizzically. "I'll go," she said. She kissed Spinelli on the cheek before following her mother.

"Should The Jackal be concerned?"

Mac shook his head. "I think they'll be okay."

Felicia wiped the tears from her eyes and looked around the dimly lit room. She had passed through the kitchen and found herself in a large empty space. Suddenly the lights came on and she turned around to face her daughter.

"This is going to be a playroom for the baby," Maxie said softly. We haven't furnished it yet because we don't know if it's going to be a boy or girl."

Felicia sniffled. "Do you have any suspicions?"

"I've been dreaming about a boy, one with messy brown hair and a sweet goofy smile." She grinned, thinking of Spinelli. One smile from him and her heart melted. If his son was the same way he'd surely have her wrapped around his little finger.

"I'm so happy for you, Maxie. It's obvious how much you and Spinelli love each other. I envy you."

"Why? You had all that and more. You were the one who threw it away, like you didn't want it."

"You're right," Felicia agreed. "I didn't appreciate the gifts I had been given. Instead I opted to live out some childish fantasy. I sure hope you don't make the same mistakes I did."

"I thought I would. I was so afraid I would hurt Spinelli the way you hurt Mac that I closed myself off to the possibility of a future with him. But fate intervened, as Spinelli likes to say. One night of comfort between two best friends became so much more. But even after I found out I was pregnant I told myself that I didn't see Spinelli as anything more than a friend."

"What changed?"

"I guess I got tired of fighting my feelings. My hormones helped out, too." She smirked.

Felicia laughed with her for a moment then suddenly broke down in tears, covering her face. "I'm so sorry I left you," she sobbed.

Maxie stood there and watched Felicia cry. Maybe it was the fact that she was soon going to be a mother herself and couldn't imagine being estranged from her own child, but she felt a change come over her. She wrapped her arms around her mom and held her tight.

Spinelli played the gracious host to his guests, but kept stealing glances at the clock. It had been awhile since mother and daughter had left the room. He walked up to Mac. "Perhaps we should seek them out?"

Mac shook his head. "I don't hear any screaming, so I'm taking that as a good sign."

Spinelli nodded, but wasn't quite convinced. He started to walk to the kitchen when he saw the Jones women enter the room. They were smiling! "Maximista?"

"I'm going to show my mom the nursery. Can you hold down the fort down here for awhile?"

Spinelli gave a short laugh. "Of course!" He looked at Mac who shrugged and gave him a "told you so" look.


	14. Chapter 14

As the fire in the fireplace began to die out, Maxie lay back in the arms of her man. Spinelli held her against his chest and stroked her hair. She sighed, content. "It went really well, I think."

"Indeed. It was a most joyous occasion. Our loved ones seemed to enjoy the festivities. And I dare say, the Constant Commissioner and Fair Felicia appeared to be quite inseparable."

"Yeah, they did." Maxie smiled. She had always longed to have her family back together. It was bittersweet. "I just wish Georgie was here to see it. She always knew Mom would come back. She never doubted it."

"I am sure Wise Georgie is smiling down on us from her heavenly perch." He pressed a tender kiss to the top of her head and glanced at the clock on the mantle. "Merry Christmas, Maximista."

Maxie smiled. "Merry Chris-" She froze. A flutter in her belly made her gasp. Her hand gripped Spinelli's.

"Are you all right?" He sat up straight, a look of concern on his face. "Maxie?"

"I… I think I just felt the baby move!"

"The baby? Are you sure?"

"No," Maxie laughed. "But it felt weird enough to make me notice." The flutter came again and she shrieked. "Oh, my God!" She placed Spinelli's hand over her belly. "Right here. Just wait." She watched his face as they both waited for the tiny sign of life. It didn't take long. Spinelli's eyes nearly bulged out of his head and she laughed again.

"Our progeny is most eager to make itself known."

"He can't wait to meet his daddy."

"He?"

Maxie nodded. "I'm pretty sure it's a boy. Don't ask me how. I just know."

They snuggled close, giggling each time the baby made the slightest of movements. Each of them realized they couldn't wait to be parents.

-

Maxie awoke late in the morning to mouthwatering aromas. She smiled and stretched lazily, remembering last night. After feeling the baby move Spinelli had been hesitant to make love to her, but she was quite persuasive when it came to sex. There was no way she was going to abstain—as Spinelli put it—for another three months! He hadn't put up much of an argument once she used her womanly wiles on him. Maybe she could entice him back to bed after breakfast. She giggled.

Spinelli arranged food on the platter and brought it out to the living room. A light repast by the yule log would be most romantic. He tugged on the hem of his jacket before adjusting his tie and sweeping his hair aside. He cleared his throat and began to read silently from a crumpled piece of paper. He mouthed words and made sweeping gestures with his arms, as if performing a Shakespearean soliloquy. That's how Maxie found him.

"What are you doing?"

Spinelli jumped at the sound of her voice, dropping his script. "Oh, Maximista! Hi. I um… I was just um…" He shoved the paper into his pants pocket.

"Why are you all dressed up? Did we have plans for today? I can be ready in a few…"

"No! No plans. Just us. I merely felt the need to present myself to you in a more serious light."

"Serious, huh?" She eyed him curiously.

Spinelli's mouth went dry and he croaked out, "I made breakfast." He pointed to the tray on the coffee table.

"You sure you don't want me to dress up? I feel out of place."

"You look radiant," he said dreamily. He held out his hand to her and she walked over. "Please eat."

"Thank you. It smells delicious." She looked him in the eye. "I'm starving." Ignoring the food, she pressed her body to his.

"Oh," he chuckled. Then he lost his train of thought when she pressed her lips to his. Nervousness melted away and soon he was caught up in the rapture of her kiss.

"Mmm, you taste good, too" Maxie purred.

"There's food," he reminded her, then gave up trying to talk when she nibbled on his neck. With a groan, he grabbed her hair and pulled her into a passionate embrace. Plans could wait, he thought as he lowered her to the couch.

An hour later they lay tangled together under a throw blanket. "Sorry about breakfast," Maxie said with a smirk.

"Nevermind. There's plenty more leftovers from last night, which would be more appropriate since it is nearly lunchtime." Spinelli furrowed his brow. "I had wanted to speak with you on a matter of great import."

"There's that serious look again." Maxie felt her heart lurch. Why was she suddenly afraid?

"I had planned the entire morning, complete with romantic ambiance and sweet delights." He pointed to the muffins and fruit on the tray.

"I'd say we had some pretty sweet delights." Maxie nipped his earlobe, making him blush.

"Yes…" his voice trailed off. Suddenly he dropped to his knee. He gripped her hand between his. "The Jackal had planned a speech, if you will. But I find there is no need when the heart is so full of love. I feel compelled to speak from it."

Maxie held her breath, in anticipation, excitement and terror. She gulped.

"Maximista, I may not have much worldly experience, but I know how I feel. You have made my life complete. Before you I only thought I knew what love was. But it was nowhere near the joy and agony of what we have had together. I want to spend the rest of my days on earth discovering all the mysteries of life with you. Will you share the adventure with me in an official capacity? Will you marry me?" He stared into her wide questioning eyes and realized he had forgotten the most important thing. "Oh! Wait, wait!" He glanced around frantically until he spotted his jacket lying on the floor on the other side of the room where he'd carelessly tossed it.

Maxie was frozen with fear until she saw Spinelli streak—literally—across the room to pick up his suit jacket. All her worries dissolved into an inner glow of pure love. How could she ever say no to this wonderfully sweet and romantic man? She smiled as he walked toward her with a look of triumph. He held out a little black box and resumed his position.

"I stand before you… uh, kneel before you… naked, my body and soul bared to you without shame or hesitation. I ask you to pledge your troth with me before God and our families, and preferably before our child enters the world. Will you do me the honor of becoming my partner in life and love? Will you marry me?" He opened the box to reveal a lovely solitaire diamond in a sparkly gold band.

Tears streamed down Maxie's cheeks. "That is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me. My first instinct when you got down on your knee was to run screaming from the room because marriage scares me to death. I always thought of it as the last straw in a relationship, right before everything falls apart or somebody leaves."

Spinelli swallowed hard. "So, your answer is no?"

"Let me finish. I said my first instinct was to run. But as you spoke to me I saw our life together, how it could be, how it's been, and I knew this was right. I love you Spinelli, so much. I would be proud to be your life partner, your soulmate, your lover, your best friend, the mother of your child, your everything."

Spinelli could barely speak. "So?" He smiled hopefully.

"Yes, Spinelli, I'll marry you." She laughed and wiped at her tears.

Laughing in relief, Spinelli placed the ring on her finger before kissing her lips. "I am overflowing with joy. I just want to dance."

"Go ahead," Maxie said with a mischievous gleam in her eye. "I'll watch." Instead of dancing, Spinelli scooped her up into his arms and twirled her around, making her squeal with laughter. "Spinelli, you're making me dizzy!"

"Then we're even. You have been making me dizzy since we first met. I love you, Maxie."

"I love you, Spinelli." She held onto him and buried her face in his neck, letting herself feel safe and loved. She was home. Spinelli was and would always be her home.


End file.
